When the Moon freezes over
by Strawberry Moon 007
Summary: The sailor moon you know and love has had to hide from a powerful enemy, as do the other sailor scouts. Now they must find each other again but be warned, their leader is someone they never expected...
1. prologue

**Ok, I'd like to point out a few things here. Harry Potter and the sailor quintet and wings of a moon princess are still my main fanfics. This story just happened to come to me last night when I'd been reading way to many strange and interesting fanfics and watching one too many parodies on youtube and once I got it I really couldn't resist writing it down. I probably won't even continue with it, as it's not usually the kind of thing I would write but I thought I'd share what I have with anyone who's interested. Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon or Winx club.**

"So this is what we must do." The leader of the eight women, one man and two cats in front of her murmured softly.

"Sailor Moon we have to, for our futures, for everyone's futures!" Mars exclaimed passionately, determination burning in her onyx eyes.

"And it is the only way to defeat Myou Akumu." Neptune's cool concise tone rang out in the dark space.

"And afterwards we can go back to the way it was before!" Venus piped up with a cheerful grin.

In spite of their situation everyone couldn't help automatically lifting their moods slightly at the positivity she somehow had.

"But we can't let innocent people get hurt!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Then we will have to travel far away from this solar system, into another dimension where Myou Akumu would not even dream of journeying to." Pluto told her.

"And what about you Luna, Artemis?" The moon princess addressed the two cats.

"We will be in stasis during the time." Said Artemis. "But if by chance Myou Akumu manages to break into the dimension we will awaken and search for all of you." Luna informed her with a small smile.

"But will we still see each other again?" Sailor Moon looked worried.

"Probably not." Mars's voice began to crack with emotion. "Our new second lives will probably start out not knowing each other. We could probably be located on different ends in the universe!"

"Not to mention our souls will be dormant inside our hosts." Mercury spoke for the first time.

"If that's true," Sailor Moon's shoulders shook and tears began to spurt down her face. "I don't want to do it!" Then she sighed. "But I know that I must."

"Cheer up Serena chan, it's only until Myou Akumu's lifespan expires! Then we will return back to our own dimension!" Venus tried to reassure her.

"And even though your second life may be completely different to your own, you know now that we are your friends and we always will be!" Jupiter hugged her.

"Ok," Sailor Moon sniffed with a weak smile, "How about one last group hug everyone?"

As a result everyone made their way around the group giving one another a warm hug. However when Sailor Moon approached the young man in the tuxedo and top hat she held onto him for as long as she could, as if she could never bear to let him go.

"Oh Darien," She sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you!"

"Serena we were separated before and this time it's no different." He replied. "But like last time I am certain we will be together again!"

"We must perform the spell now, Princess." Pluto announced gently.

"Oh, ok." Sailor Moon shuffled into the circle to take her place. She took the silver crystal from her brooch and it hovered into the centre. All Sailor scouts raised their hands and chanted in unison.

"Power of the crystal from this star,

take us to a dimension far,

hide our souls in safe hands,

where Myou Akumu will not land,

And now we shout,

Let this spell work until our foe dies out!"

Instantly their bodies began to blur away until all that were left were ten colourful starseeds, which proceeded to float away into deep space.


	2. the black cat and the mysterious brooch

Icy Trix surveyed the area outside Cloud Tower from her window with a suspicious eye. It was dark and deserted as it usually was at night but she had sworn she had heard some sort of tiny grunt, similar to the kind a small animal would make.

However, after receiving five minutes of she dismissed it as probably nothing and tried to get back to sleep; she, Darcy and Stormy had to make an early start on getting the dragon fire tomorrow.

There it was again, that small mew and tap against the glass. This time Icy was definitely alarmed, was she hearing things? It definitely would not do for a powerful senior witch such as herself to be classed as mentally abnormal, no; that wouldn't do at all! She decided to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

Once at her destination the white haired teen gave herself a long, hard stare in the dusty mirror above one of the sinks. It wasn't just the noise she had heard; in fact she'd been feeling rather strange since the beginning of the week.

It had started with the headaches; Icy remembered the first one was so overwhelming she'd had to be excused from potions early. Of course Darcy and Stormy had not let her hear the end of it but at least the rest of the class believed that the fumes of her experiment had intoxicated her.

Then came the strange dreams, even the ones she remembered were rather vague; one time she felt like she was running away from something in some kind of short dress and long red boots with voices of girls she had never heard before calling out to her. Another time she was wearing a long white dress and all she could see was the silky skirt billowing out in front of her. Icy hated all this, it all seemed to be covered in a huge cloud of mystery that wouldn't let her know what was going on- and she hated not knowing things. Sometimes it felt like something was trying to take charge of her body, and the ice witch loved being in control 24/7.

Suddenly a shape in the corner of the reflection was quick to catch her eye. She whirled around quickly to face the black feline responsible. If her mind had been functioning normally Icy's reflexes would have been a lot quicker and the cat would have been impaled on a sharp ice crystal pronto. However there was something odd about the way those liquid brown eyes were boring into her own blue ones, observing every move she made.

Icy shifted uncomfortably under the cat's gaze, hating the animal for putting her in the spot and hating the position and how somewhat powerless she was. Yet one way or another a tiny part of her brain told her that she knew it from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. And it seemed to do with the golden crescent moon on its forehead…

She cleared her throat, determined to show the intruder she still had authority. "Hey cat, there are no animals allowed in this school so if you don't want to become a frozen catsicle I suggest you scram!" She tried to shout but yet her voice wasn't it's usual commanding bossy self.

However to her extreme relief the cat seemed to get the message, it jumped neatly onto the window sill from which it had come, although it turned to look at her with a somewhat interested expression before disappearing into the darkness.

Icy almost dropped to her knees in mixed exhaustion and apprehension. To her horror she found that her knees were shaking! Determined to conquer whatever petty fears she had been feeling she sternly reminded herself that she was witch who was to be feared by all fairies and hopefully become ruler of the universe one day.

Feeling a little better she turned to leave the room but then she noticed a small round object from where the cat had been sitting. Crouching down next to it she could see that it was a pink brooch with four different colored dots framing its border and a gold star in the middle.

"Why is it pink?" She found herself asking thin air. It looked like something a loser fairy would wear but yet she couldn't help feeling that there was something so familiar about this object, so nostalgic. The ice witch decided to take it back to her dorm, she'd figure out what to do with it in the morning.

However as soon as her pale hand curled around the brooch her body was engulfed in a brilliant silver light…

Eventually Icy opened her eyes and shook her head slightly to stop the dizziness she was now experiencing.

"I must have passed out from tiredness." She thought. "And that stupid cat and brooch were probably part of the dream." Suppressing a huge yawn she heaved herself up, but froze when she noticed a long blonde pigtail that seemed to stem from her head.

Cautiously Icy brought both of her hands to her head and instead of her normal high ponytail, felt soft balls of hair on either side. She went over to the mirror again- and screamed.

Her reflection in the mirror had somehow disappeared and in its place was a teenage girl about her age with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Cautiously Icy brought a hand to her forehead. The reflection did the same. She stuck her tongue out. So did the reflection.

"Thi-this can't be happening!" She gasped. "There's gotta be an illusion spell on that mirror or something!" Immediately she became taken aback at her new sweet sounding voice that seemed to fit this imposter in the mirror more than her.

"Well well well," A feminine chuckle made her whirl her head wildly to the window where the black cat had reappeared.

"It seems like I've found you Serena."


	3. discovering a destiny

"You," Icy hissed angrily. "You did this to me!" She pointed a manicured fingernail accusingly at the cat that couldn't help but smirk slightly at the sight of her former protégée showing extreme aggression.

"My, I guess I now know why it has taken so long for the army of Myou Akumu to choose this dimension to search for us, this has to be the last place they would expect to find the Moon Princess!"

"What?"

"Never mind," The creature sighed. "Listen there is a good explanation for all this,"

"Grr," Icy snarled, as if at that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to rip the feline's head off, if it wasn't for the unknown force inside her that was preventing her from doing so. "Listen cat, I don't care about any shit you've concocted in your tiny brain, I order you to change me back right now!" She yelled. Then she sank down to her knees muttering to herself. "Ok someone probably spelled me this morning and now I'm having hallucinations! Yes! That's gotta be it! And when I find out who did it, boy they are gonna regret messing with me!"

The cat simply shook her head and approached the girl slowly. "Serena I can assure you you've not been spelled nor are you hallucinating. Now will you please hear me out?"

Still shaking slightly Icy said nothing.

"Good, now where should I start?" The cat cleared its throat. "My name is Luna and I was once your guardian from the Moon."

Icy's eyes widened in immense disbelief. "The Moon? Listen, I am seriously not in the mood for all of this and I refuse to look like a stupid pixie loser any longer!" Just then she realized that she had been gripping the pink brooch tightly in the palm of her hand the whole time. She unfurled her fingers to look at it. "I'm guessing it has something to do with this thing doesn't it?"

Luna smiled. "And you'd be right. That 'thing' as you call it is your transformation brooch and it is the key to the power of the moon."

"Huh?" Icy was confused. "But I've never heard of the moon having any magical powers, but if it does, then why…why did this brooch turn me into a fairy?"

"Because it just recognized its rightful owner."

"What? No way in hell would I ever own something as lame as this! And why is it pink?" Icy couldn't help repeating her earlier question.

Luna chuckled. "The soul of the true Sailor Moon is sleeping inside you."

Icy stared at the cat in a stunned silence as the information hit her brick by brick. "You know I really hate people who lie to me," She finally whispered in a mixture of hatred and terror.

Unlike other people when they heard that tone Luna was unfazed. "I am not lying. A long time ago all the Sailor Scouts cast a spell on themselves together, one to hide them from a powerful enemy, and their souls searched for new bodies to be reincarnated in, in a dimension far away from their own where their enemy would not think of looking. But for some reason they all came here, attracted to the magical energy in this universe. And for whatever reason, the soul of their leader and the most powerful Senshi chose you to be its new host. And ever since the soul of Sailor Moon entered your body, Serena's identity was dormant, deep inside you. The transformation brooch just awoke your true heritage."

Icy was furious. "What heritage? I am Icy Trix, witch of ice and a senior at cloud tower, I managed to summon the army of decay, extract most of the dragon fire and the only reason I'm not in that wretched light rock jail is because the whole of Magix believes I lost my memory after me and my sisters created an evil wind that backfired!" She turned to Luna with an exhausted expression. "Don't even go there."

Suddenly she had an idea. "You gave me this, maybe you can use it to extract your precious soul from me and leave me alone!" She tried to shove it into the cat's paws.

"I can't do that," Said Luna in a sad voice. "Yours and Serena's souls have already merged with each other and you are now one. Icy Trix you are now the new Sailor Moon and you must accept your destiny."

However cold Icy's heart was, it was still able to skip a frantic beat. "So-so that means I'm not Icy anymore…" She whispered.

"That's where you're wrong!"

The teen blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You can still live as Icy Trix and Serena Tsukino," Luna explained. "You will have to get used to using your new powers as before now your form as a Sailor Scout was locked away. Not to mention the powers of ice and water you already have. But once you have harnessed all your powers I'm sure you will be able to transform at will."

"Good," Icy growled. "Then I can smash this stupid brooch and everything will go back to normal." She glared at the offending object in her palm.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Luna remarked. "Although it is incredibly hard to believe according to your attitude, you are Serena Tsukino as much as you are Icy Trix. And if you try to get rid of half of your ability, you will only end up harming yourself. I know it must be hard to adjust and I will help you as much as I possibly can but I also came here for another reason, I need your help."

"WHAT?" Icy exclaimed. "After the huge bomb you decide to drop on me and in the process ruin my life, you actually think I was gonna want to help YOU?"

Luna sighed. "Come on it's not that bad Serena! You have to help me find the other Sailor Scouts! So far you are the only one I have managed to locate, and to be honest it was a miracle I did, at first I very nearly missed you!"

"Well I wish you had! And-eek!" Icy had been so busy concentrating on what that irritating cat had had to say that she hadn't noticed that the night was over and that the sun had began to rise.

"Oh my god! Everyone's gonna be up soon! They can't see me like this! What do we do Luna? WHAT DO WE DO?" She panicked wildly.

Luna led her to the window. "Out here."

"WHAT! You expect us to jump?" Icy shouted.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Icy Trix can fly can't she?"

"Oh right, oops!" The girl crouched on the windowsill and Luna hopped onto her back. When she was ready she jumped into the air and flew as fast as she could away from the building before anyone saw.

As they were flying over the forest she heard Luna giggle.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh nothing!" Luna chuckled. "It just seems that maybe there is more of the old Serena in there than I thought!"

"IS NOT!"


	4. battle in Magix

The glint of sunlight, warming Icy's face woke her the next morning. Late morning or early afternoon, she wasn't sure. Not that she cared right at that moment; she was too busy hoping that it had all been a bad dream and she'd open her eyes to find herself in the dorm she shared with Darcy and Stormy back at Cloud Tower.

Her hopes were shattered when she opened her eyes and saw the long golden blonde hair trailing out from beside her.

"Rise and shine Princess! I was wondering when you'd start to wake up!" A blur of black fur shot up to the windowsill and proceeded to pull the fabric across with her teeth, allowing more of the golden rays into the dimly lit room.

At once Icy was on her feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you stupid cat? Do you want publicly humiliate me by showing everyone that I now look like a dorky pixie?" She hissed, quickly running up to the offending materials and shutting them in a swift, sharp movement.

"You don't have to worry about anyone seeing you." Luna remarked matter-of-factly. "We're in a little hotel on the outskirts of Magix."

"Ok I hope you remember how we got here because I don't!" The teenage girl sat down on the lumpy mattress she had slept in the night before and rubbed her eyes. "All I remember is flying over a forest in my nightwear!" She looked down at the ice blue pyjamas she was still wearing although since her "transformation" they seemed a little tight…

"And anyway, even if I did look like my real beautiful self there's still no way I can possibly go out without decent clothes!" She snapped, tugging slightly on one of her sleeves.

"My goodness you're really not a morning person are you?" Luna remarked sarcastically. "But don't worry, it's time I gave something back to you that may sort that problem!"

At this she somersaulted into the air and a shiny pink pen with a gold gem on the lid landed on Icy's lap.

"Did that just come from where I think it did?" She eyed the cat suspiciously. "And seriously what is with all the pink gadgets?"

Apparently choosing not to answer the former ice witch's first question Luna padded over to her. "This is your disguise pen. It will give you any outfit you want and all you have to do is give the command. You will need to buy some new clothes but it will have to suffice for now. I suggest you put on some sensible casual clothes for today as we have some important work to do. And don't even think about using it to change back to your second self." She added just as Icy was about to open her mouth. "In due time I will teach you how to do so properly."

"Ugh, fine!" Icy hoisted herself off the bed and raised the pen high above her head.

"DISGUISE POWER!" She somehow found herself shouting. "MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A STYLISH SCHOOLGIRL!"

Immediately pink and pale blue ribbons wrapped themselves around her, covering her in a bubblegum cloud. When they fell away she was dressed in a white blouse with a blue sailor collar and a knee length skirt of the same shade that somehow matched her new cerulean eyes. Snow-white ankle socks and black shoes adorned her feet. The transformation brooch was also now clipped comfortably in the middle of a big red bow positioned across her chest. Overall the effect was quite becoming although extremely recognizable to anyone who had previously known the once dormant soul in her body.

However the wearer herself didn't seem to think so.

"AARGH! ONLY PIXIES WOULD WEAR THESE STUPID CLOTHES!" Icy yelled as she immediately started to pull the blouse over her head once she had seen her outfit. Although it was proving to be easier said than done as one of her odango shaped buns became caught in one of the sleeves.

"I think it rather suits you." Luna commented mildly. "Although I must admit, it certainly brings back memories from when we first met!"

"When you and _her _first met you mean." Icy said nastily, nonetheless repositioning the shirt over her torso. "And what are you planning on doing today because you weren't exactly clear on what you wanted to use me for last night!"

"We're going to Magix." Luna informed her. "The disguise pen isn't really the best for coming up with everyday clothes, which you really need right at this moment. And you must get used to calling yourself Serena, I thought your memories would have come back when you awakened but apparently not the case."

Ignoring the girl glaring ice daggers at her the cat continued. "But maybe now you just need time and hopefully they will start to surface."

At that point Icy's stomach gave a distinct growl. Blushing furiously, she folded both of her arms over it.

"It's alright, while we're there we can go somewhere for breakfast." Luna chuckled. "I actually planned on doing that first, if you're anything like-"

"I AM NOT LIKE HER!" Icy shouted. Then she looked down at the floor. "But I am really hungry!"

"Serena! Go easy on those scoops!" Luna exclaimed an hour later. They had already been to a neat little café that Icy had never known to exist, although she probably wouldn't have gone off her head looking for a place where fairies hang out. There she had had two helpings of pancakes with syrup (but growled dangerously like a lioness defending her cubs whenever Luna tried to take the tiniest nibble). However she had then come across a building she did know- the local ice cream parlor.

"Ooh ice cream!" She had squealed in delight. "Oh Luna I've just gotta go buy some! Won't be a second!"

Before the cat in question could even get a word in edgeways the blonde teen had already dashed into the shop to get some of her favourite food, in both her first life and her second.

Once she was inside her large sapphire orbs glistened and sparkled as she paused for a brief nanosecond to stare at all the different colorful flavors.

"Mmm so pretty!" She sighed clasping her hands tightly together. Immediately she bounded over to the counter with a huge smile plastered across her face.

"Good morning sir!" She exclaimed to the ice cream man, making a little bow, as was a traditional Japanese greeting.

"Why good morning to you too young lady!" He laughed at her sunny disposition. "And have you decided what flavor you'd like?"

"Hmm." Icy had taken another peek at the display. Oh why oh why did the choice have to be so hard? Suddenly she spotted one of her favorites.

"Eye of newt swirl please!" She announced, beginning to count her money.

However she noticed the man become rather flustered. "Erm, are you sure you want that flavor miss? I can get you a nice strawberry or vanilla if you prefer, look here, about a mint choc chip?"

Instantly her eyes had narrowed coldly. "And why can't I have what I asked for? You clearly sell it here, and I think I'll have vanilla, strawberry and mint choc chip scoops –AS WELL as three scoops of eye of newt swirl!"

"If you say so miss." He got a large bowl and started scooping out soft balls from the selections she had ordered. "It's just," He lowered his voice carefully. "We have this customer who's the only other one to buy that flavor and she's not what you'd call, well, a law abiding citizen."

"What?" Icy froze in mid-money count so that twenty pence dropped out of her palm and rolled under the counter.

The man misunderstood her shock. "Oh don't worry, I don't think she's still an official criminal but she and her sisters have hung out with some of the darkest wizards in the Magix dimension. I'm actually pretty surprised they kept them in the school afterwards! But then again at Cloud Tower they promote bad behavior." He had sighed, handing her the bowl carefully, apparently oblivious to the sinister sounding snarl that was beginning to curl in her lips. "But don't worry I don't judge people just by ice cream flavors, it's not like she'd have any relation to a polite young lady like you!"

"Really? Well…here's your money!" At once Icy had slammed the money down on the counter, snatched her purchase out of his hands and had stormed out of the store angrily, leaving the ice cream seller looking rather perplexed about her sudden mood swing.

"Don't start telling me what to do cat!" She now shot back, munching irritably on a spoonful of minty chocolaty goodness on the bench she and Luna were sharing. She was also incredibly shocked at herself for acting so nicely to ice cream vendor, and that she hadn't even tried to hex him. Was she going soft?

"You know it's a wonder you don't get a brainfreeze, if you're not careful you might get nicknamed 'six scoop Serena'!" Luna commented although she sounded as if she had had to say this before and had somehow got used to it.

However this immediately triggered a flashback in Icy's head. She wasn't sure if it was to do with her desert but the motion in her brain certainly felt like an ice-cold wind.

"_This is how you celebrate a successful mission," Icy declared. "Eye of newt swirl, I ate this stuff by the gallon when I was a kid!"_

"_And that's why they called you six scoop Icy!" Darcy smirked as she continued to paint her long purple nails._

"_Ugh!" As much as she tried Icy couldn't think of a comeback, and it really annoyed her._

"_Want me to dry your nails Darcy?" Stormy asked, getting up from her reclining position._

"_Not a typhoon, just a light breeze okay?" Darcy was quick to tell her._

"Serena, are you even listening to me?" A small, sharp poke to Icy's shoulder pulled her back into the present. However she was still slightly shaken.

"Darcy, Stormy." She whispered quietly.

"Hmm, what's that?" Luna asked.

"Nothing," Icy was quick to respond, she definitely did not want Luna to see any weakness she might be showing. _"Have they realized I've gone? Do they even care?"_ They probably don't, she thought seeing as true witches aren't supposed to care about anyone else but themselves and are supposed to enjoy tormenting others, especially fairies.

Normally Icy would have shrugged this all off, it's not like she would care if one of them went missing for a bit would she? Yet for some reason she felt some sort of dull ache in her chest, as if her heart had been hit hard with a cricket bat, and she didn't know why it seemed to hurt.

"Anyway, now what are we gonna do?" She forced herself to smile but even though she didn't point it out, Luna sensed the sadness.

"Well for a start we need to begin clothes shopping for you." The feline announced. "I already saw a few good stores on the way here, I'm sure they'll have more than enough!"

"Ugh, just so you know I'm not picking out any disgusting frilly fairy garments you pick out for me!" Icy remarked, getting up from the seat and lowering her shoulder slightly so Luna could climb onto it.

However finding new clothes that had both Luna and Icy's approval was turning out to be easier said than done.

"Serena you've been in there for ages, just come out already!" Luna exclaimed exasperatedly whilst standing outside what must have been the seventh changing room (not counting the five virtual changing systems) the girl was using.

"Oh this is so hopeless Luna!" Icy wailed from the other side of the curtain in a way that was annoyingly familiar to her new feline guardian. "There's no way I'm letting anyone see me like this! I'll never find the right clothes if we keep going to lame stores!"

All of a sudden, despite the small ringing in her pointy ears Luna had a brainwave.

"Do you want me to come in there with you?" She asked innocently.

"ACK, NO WAY! Ugh, fine I'll come out," The curtain swished aside to reveal a somewhat disgruntled Icy, dressed in a sleeveless snow white dress with a short swingy skirt and a dark pink sash around her waist. Cute pink hearts shaped earrings were clipped carefully through her ears.

"My, my Serena, not bad, not bad at all!" Luna purred approvingly, padding around the girl to get a good look at the style.

"Are you kidding me?" Icy hissed through gritted teeth. "I look like an Alfea freshman dweeb!"

"Honestly, at some point you seriously need to get over this crazy vendetta you have towards fairies!" Luna sighed. "People will begin to think you're autistic!"

"AM NOT!" Icy yelled in way that sounded cold and commanding but somewhat childish at the same time. To expand on the latter she stuck her pink pointy tongue out, blowing a raspberry in Luna's direction.

Stopping for a second to wipe a bubble of spit that had landed on her head, Luna continued, undeterred. "And anyway what I was going to say, before you got all defensive was that I think it looks good on you!"

"Really?" Icy turned cautiously to the mirror behind her. Somehow it now didn't look as bad as she'd made it out to be. Although she hated admitting defeat to a mere cat she realized it was one of the better choices she had seen today, and she desperately needed new outfits. Plus she was sure she'd spot the perfect pink handbag to go with it in a nearby sale!

"See? What did I tell you?" Luna nodded encouragingly.

Icy felt a soft blush spread across her cheeks. Why did it all feel so nice and, dare she say it, fun?

"All right Luna," She smiled softly. "Let's get this one and then more shopping!"

Soon Icy had three bags filled to the brim of stylish outfits and accessories, although thanks to a neat shrinking spell, had managed to magic them each to the size of small strawberry, which she then stowed safely in her pocket. However for some reason she just wanted to buy more and more as the morning progressed. How she did it she had no idea but for now she just decided to enjoy the moment for what it was, even if some feeling inside her was making her act this way.

"_What do you know, I'm actually having a good time!_" She thought, picking a dark blue shirt off of a nearby rack.

"_Princess, you are in danger."_

"Huh?" Icy whirled around violently, almost dropping the shirt and hitting a shop assistant in the face with one of her golden pigtails.

"What is it Serena?" Luna asked.

"I thought that I heard someone talking." Icy replied as she looked around the store.

"_Watch out!" _The same voice yelled inside of her head.

Icy turned to see an energy blast coming right at her smashing the glass window in the process. She quickly grabbed Luna and jumped out of the way of the blast of energy.

She looked up to see a rather large crater in the middle of the store floor, where she had been standing only five seconds ago.

"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed, feeling slightly shaky from the incident.

"Oh no, they've found us," Luna gasped. "Follow me," She told Icy quickly.

Icy nodded. She really hated following any kinds of orders, let alone from a cat but right now her life depended on it. She and Luna sprinted out of the store and into a narrow alleyway where they both crouched in the shadows, gasping for breath.

"We don't have much time," Luna informed her. "That must be one of Myou Akumu's soldiers, the Akumu youma, it must have traced your energy,"

"You mean what sent that blast is after me?" Icy's cerulean orbs widened to the sizes of saucers. "But I've never seen magic like that before! You got me into this mess, do something!" She grabbed the cat and started shaking her furry body back and forth frantically.

"_Princess, you must transform and save Magix from the Akumu youma!" _Suddenly she stiffened as she heard the unknown feminine voice for the third time.

"What do you mean transform?" Even though her question wasn't directed at Luna she was still gripping her guardian's soft black fur between her fingers as her brain tuned in to total meltdown mode. "And I don't want to save this stupid place! I don't do saving! I don't care for other people! I'm the witch of ice! I don't look like a fairy! I don't panic, panic…AAAGHH!"

"Snap out of it!" Suddenly she felt fur collide with her face as it made contact with the cat's paw.

"What was that for?" She demanded angrily, rubbing her cheek. "If you have scarred my face I'll make good on my promise to make you into a catsicle!"

"It was just a little tap." Luna snorted. "But Serena you have to transform! It's the only way you'll be able to defeat that Akumu!"

From her position Icy could hear the terrified screams of citizens and sounds of more dark energy blasts being hurled at roads and buildings. A few days ago she would have either laughed mercilessly at their pain and despair as she had done when she had summoned the army of decay, or been disappointed because she was not the one causing the destruction. Curse that little sensation inside her that was making her doubt these emotions and making her go against her witch instincts …

"O-okay, I'll do it," She replied. At least no one would be able to recognize her. "What do I have to do to transform?"

"Just take the locket and shout Moon Prism Power."

Icy snorted. "What kind of lame transformation phrase is that?"

"Just do it!" Luna yelled, her patience wearing thin.

"Alright, alright!" Icy grasped the locket in her right hand, and with a deep breath yelled out,

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

The transformation took effect immediately. Bright white lights surrounded Icy's body as the clothes she was wearing before vanished. Her torso was engulfed in pink and sky blue ribbons, which took the form of a pure white leotard with a complete with a sailor collar and a red ribbon that like her previous shirt kept the brooch in place. A cloud of deep midnight blue swept around her lower half and became a short fluttery skirt with a small red ribbon tying it at the back. Long scarlet boots with tiny crescent moons formed around her feet while soft white gloves appeared when she raised her arms. Another ribbon snaked around her neck, creating a crimson choker with a golden crescent moon in the centre while her ears became adorned with accessories of the same shape. For the finishing touch a golden tiara with a little red jewel at the centre appeared on her forehead.

Once the transformation was complete, Icy twirled around with a confused, yet amazed look on her face. The part of her that had only recently been awakened felt good to be back in her cute, comfortable battle gear. On the contrary the other part of her was yelling at it that this wasn't her battle gear and only fairies fought in short skirts. This half began to take it out on Luna.

"What the hell is this? I never fight in short skirts! The only idiots that do are pixies and Stormy, and even then I have no idea how she does it!"

"Who?" Luna enquired.

"NEVER YOU MIND!" Icy shouted, frustrated.

"When all your memories return you'll understand," Luna exclaimed. "And anyway it's only temporary for battle. Once you're done you'll change right back, now come on we have to defeat that Akumu!"

Icy sighed as she followed Luna out of the alleyway.

When they reached their destination Icy looked around and what she saw was not a pretty sight. Everywhere civilians were lying, exhausted and drained on the uprooted pavement and overturned cars were scattered along the now uneven road. An extraordinary looking being with emerald skin was standing in the middle of it all, the blood red horn on its head absorbing everyone's energy. Judging from its skimpy jet-black leotard and long hair of the same shade Icy could tell it was female.

Suddenly the Akumu spotted her with ruby red eyes. _"Huh? Who's there?"_ She screeched terrifyingly.

"Me? Why I'm Sailor Moon, warrior for love and justice!" Somehow Icy found the words automatically coming out of her mouth, as if she had had to say them many times before.

"It is my job to right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" She winked as she struck a sassy pose.

"_Nnggh! What am I saying?" _She hissed inwardly.

"_Sailor Moon eh? Well soon you'll be Sailor history! Give me you energy!"_ The youma of the Akumu army lunged at the newly awakened Senshi, who swiftly dodged the blow. However the creature shot an endless array of dark energy blasts and sharp onyx daggers in her direction, which she only just managed to avoid.

"Ugh, this is so not my scene! Ice bracelet!" She created a circle of ice that surrounded her new foe, successfully trapping it for a second. However with one effortless shrug of her arms the youma broke free!

"What?" She managed to gasp, before having to leap out of the way of another blast that the youma hurled at her.

"Pierce attack!" She tried to strike again but the Akumu warrior merely crushed the ice crystals coming towards her with a single swipe.

"_You're going down little girl!"_ It screeched in rage and continued to fire at the Sailor Scout of the Moon, who kept ducking and dodging every one.

"_What do I do?"_ She thought worriedly, down on her knees from having to crawl away from the last attack_. "None of my attacks will work on her! Wait a minute-what am I saying? A true witch never lets her enemy triumph over her! I am Icy, the most feared witch in the magical dimension and I must destroy this Akumu dweeb for messing with me!"_

However just as she managed to stand up the youma suddenly attacked from behind, sending her sprawling onto the road.

"_Lost your spunk Sailor brat?"_ The youma taunted.

"_Serenity, remember your power as Sailor Moon," _

"Agh! That voice again!" Icy clutched at the sides of her head, by some means it had managed to trigger a series of fast flashbacks that pulsed through her head like noisy racecars. They mostly involved blindingly bright lights flashing while some kind of scepter lay in her hands. However these were occurring extremely fast like a film in fast-forward mode, that it was becoming too much for her. She desperately wanted all this to stop so she could at least be able to think. If she couldn't think she would die at the hands of this strange, inferior humanoid, and she didn't want to die…

"AAAAGHHH!" Sailor Moon let out a high-pitched scream to try and clear her head of all this, clenching both of her fists. Luna, from her position under a car could sense the temperature dropping rapidly as snow began to fall from the mists. And looking at the white mists swirling around Icy's body as the girl continued to shriek, she could see why.

"_Brrr!" _The youma was also feeling the climate change.

However, Sailor Moon's screaming had been successful in one thing, which was making sense of the flashbacks. She subdued herself with a small thoughtful smile as she recalled the memories of the powerful Crescent Moon scepter. Immediately she looked up saw that her opponent was somewhat vulnerable, due to her own temper freeze.

"_Sailor Moon, do it now! Call upon the power of the Crescent Moon scepter and vanquish this warrior from the Akumu army!"_ The voice cried.

"Right," Automatically she found herself saying and raising her arms to the sky.

"I call upon the power of the Crescent Moon Scepter of the Silver Millenium!" She commanded. "On behalf of the Moon give me your power to destroy this evil!"

The same blinding white light appeared around her hands and began to take the form of a long scepter with a large Crescent Moon on top. Though instead of being a dark red the same shade as her bows, for some reason the object was snow-white and next to the engraving of the Crescent Moon was one of a little blue snowflake.

As she began to feel its weight rest in her hands Sailor Moon smiled peacefully.

"_Do you feel its power?"_ Another voice asked her. It was different to the first one but she definitely felt like she had heard it somewhere before. As if it had previously come out of her own mouth. _"It is all within you, all you have to do, is use it!"_

"_Yes,"_ She thought, as if speaking to the voice. _"I feel its power, and I know what to do!"_

At this she grabbed the scepter determinedly and spun it above her head. And with another graceful twirl she gave the command of:

"MOON FREEZING ELIMINATION!"

As soon as these words passed her lips a burst of dazzling white energy with silver streaks shot from the Scepter and sped towards the youma at top speed.

"_NOOO!"_ The creature cried out in agony as she dissolved into a pile of dust.

"You did it Sailor Moon, you did it! Good job!" Luna cheered happily as she walked over to the young Senshi with a smile on her face. The girl in question was too busy staring at her gloved hands where her new weapon had been to register her voice.

"Did-did I really do that?" She whispered. "I-I never knew I had so much power, I mean of course I'm powerful, I'm one of the most powerful witches in Magix! But I've never seen any power like that, not even the dragon fire!"

"Don't worry, I will train you to harness them all in good time," Luna reassured her gently. "Now I think we'd better get out of here while everyone's waking up."

"Yeah," Sailor Moon replied, she was beginning to feel a little tired as the strenuous activity of the battle began to take effect.

Suddenly her eyes sharpened at the sight of a figure lurking in the shadows of a nearby tree, snapping the rest of her senses into action.

"Luna! I think I see someone over there! It could be another one!" She exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the silhouette. However whoever it was quickly saw her and ran off at the speed of a cheetah away from the town.

"Quick, after her!" Luna instructed, scampering into action and in the direction of the mysterious shadow. However Sailor Moon really didn't feel like running, especially after the fight and instead leapt into the air and proceeded to fly horizontally in order to follow her.

Eventually they arrived in the forest that was situated on the outskirts of Magix. Although once they were there they found that they had lost whomever it was they were trying to find. Just as they were beginning to start searching, their voice rang out from behind a nearby tree, saving them the trouble.

"I had to get you away from Magix to talk to you properly."

"What the?" Immediately the still-transformed Icy recognized the voice as the one that had warned her of the danger in the shop, only a few hours ago.

"Who's there?" She demanded. "Come out now or I'll drag you out!"

"Very well princess," As the speaker stepped out of the shadows Luna gave a small gasp. Icy too had a strange feeling that she should know this woman from somewhere and it wasn't just to do with the black sailor fuku she was wearing, after all from the way those garnet eyes were looking at her she knew that their owner seemed to know a great deal about her…

"Trista? Is-is that really you?" Luna managed to ask.

The woman smiled. "Yes it is I, Trista Meioh and Sailor Pluto, guardian of time at your service!"

She knelt down in front of Icy. "It has been a long time Serena, I must say I am happy to see part of you start to surface again. I'm sad your memories haven't returned at this point, but that's okay…you'll remember in time."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what is going on here?" Icy exclaimed, her hair and earrings bobbing from side to side as she shook her head. "For starters, who are you? Secondly how come you don't seem to have invaded anyone without his or her permission? And, what was that _thing_ that attacked me in Magix

?"

Pluto got up from her position. "As I said before, I am Sailor Pluto, my power is over time and as my Senshi title suggests, ruler of the planet Pluto."

Icy frowned. "I thought Pluto was a dwarf planet."

"No, it is NOT!" Pluto hissed instantly in a tone that made even the mighty Icy Trix shift a little away from her.

"Fortunately the dark greenette calmed down pretty quickly. "Listen, there may be a few narrow minded folks out there that want you to belive that Pluto is a so-called 'dwarf' planet, but believe me when I'm telling you that THIS IS NOT THE CASE! It is a full-fledged planet and it always will be!"

"Ok, ok fine! It's a planet!" Icy raised her gloved hands. "It's actually one of the planets I actually find interesting in that solar system! You know, seeing as it's one of the coldest because it's furthest from the sun! So I would want to insult another planet or realm way more!"

Satisfied, Sailor Pluto nodded although a small blush spread across her cheeks. "Also, to answer your second question I did not have to hide my soul in a host because I was able to take refuge in the time gate. However the other Sailor Scouts are still lying dormant in their second bodies and we must find them and awaken them before it is too late. So far you are the only one we have managed to find."

"Artemis is still trying to get a lead on where the others might be." Luna informed her.

"I know," Pluto replied. "Ever since Sailor Moon was awakened I have been watching over her, to ensure her safety before I could leave the gates to come here."

"But if you were that voice in the store," Icy exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you come and help with the fight?" She swung an accusing finger at the older woman.

Pluto smiled. "I had to stay back, you needed to remember how to use the scepter, and I had to reveal myself when the time was right. Now that you are back in contact with some of your power we can start to track down our missing Sailor Scouts."

"But why is it so urgent to find them?" Icy persisted, she had never liked working in a team much, sometimes even Darcy and Stormy tried her patience to the extreme. Besides, "teamwork" was for fairies, everybody knew that.

Pluto's face clouded over like a sky that threatened to spill its wet contents on the people below it. "For the same reason we had to find you. I'm assuming Luna told you why we had to cast the spell on our souls in the first place, am I right?"

"That is correct." Luna told her.

"But does she know about the enemy we are facing?"

"I'm afraid very little." The Mau admitted. "I didn't have much time, and my main priority was to get her out of there as soon as possible."

"Excuse me, I am in the room here!" The reincarnated Sailor Moon snapped, reminding the women how she hated to be left out of things. "And no I don't know who this mighty opponent is, although it appears to me that your precious Sailor Soldiers must've been too weak to defeat whoever it is, I must say they certainly sound a lot more interesting!"

Pluto gasped in shock at her words. "P-princess, you can't honestly be the one who is saying all these things!"

Luna shook her head sadly. "I still can't believe Serena chose this body, my best guess is that it was probably to throw Myou Akumu off guard!"

"Argh, enough of this already and just tell me why the creature was after me before I bury you each in an ice coffin!" Icy exclaimed irritably.

Pluto held a grave gaze, although it may have been partly due to what she had heard coming from the Moon Princess's mouth.

"There was a large kingdom, situated in the miserie dimension, the Akumu kingdom." She began. "This kingdom was ruled by Queen Myou, a dark and ruthless ruler. She heard about the power of the Silver Imperium Crystal that is held in Sailor Moon's brooch and wanted it for her own. She sent many of her soldiers to Earth in order to defeat the Sailor Scouts and obtain it for her.

However every time the Senshi defeated them, which only enraged her further and made her hatred deepen. However Myou suffers from a serious illness called Diiviina Dolloriis which has been responsible for a few deaths of her ancestors, it is extremely rare anywhere but it is terminal. That is part of the reason why she wants the crystal. She believes it will grant her eternal life and enable her to rule the entire Cosmos. However her reign is that of a cruel, twisted tyrant and we cannot allow her to cause pain and suffering to every life in the universe!"

"But if one of her soldiers made it here," Icy said slowly. "Then that means…"

"You're theory is correct." Pluto's calm concise tone rang out. "Myou's army has found a way into this dimension."

"So what are you going to do about it then?" Icy crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatiently.

Despite the serious situation Pluto suddenly brightened, as if she was about to bear good news. "I was not able to reach you until now because of another reason.

"What news?" Luna asked urgently.

"Artemis has contacted me, he says he can sense energy traces of the other Sailor Scouts!" Pluto's maroon orbs shone with a kind of youthful excitement that was rarely seen on someone like her.

"Artemis is ok!" Luna gave a happy mew of relief; her own chocolate colored gems glazing over.

"And it's not far from here!"

"Wait, but…oh no no there's no way in hell I'm doing it!" Icy desperately tried to prevent them from telling her what she had realized, and what she didn't want to hear.

"That's right." Pluto smirked. "We're going to Alfea."


	5. 3 Sailors make the scene

_She knelt on the floor, leaning against her luxury royal blue velvet couch, staring into the shiny exterior beneath her. _

_It wasn't as if she didn't have much choice of things to sit on, she usually spent her days reclining on the lavish regal furniture in the large shady bedroom, sometimes it was her ornate four poster bed with the filmy black curtains, her black throne with royal blue padding but most often it was the matching couch that she was now choosing to place her head against. No, for some reason the idea of being on top of the smooth onyx ground had very much appealed to her today, maybe it was the fact that she wanted to feel a cold, hard surface next to her skin. Maybe to match the excuse for a heart inside of her, however weak it was. _

"_Fulgeriko!" She commanded._

_Immediately the area near the door behind her began to blur as a slender looking man teleported into view. His long hair was tied into a high ponytail that cascaded down his back like a raven waterfall with a single white streak. He wore a short-sleeved black top with a Chinese collar that was decorated with white lightning streaks on either side of his front and tight black trousers. His knee high boots were a dark blood red to match his asian-looking eyes and round pods where his ears would have been. Once he saw who had summoned him sitting across the room he flinched slightly even though she had her back to him._

"_You summoned me your majesty?" He gave a deep bow._

"_Was the youma successful?" She only bothered to move her own blue-violet orbs in his direction._

"_I regret to say that she was not. Somehow Sailor Moon has resurfaced and defeated her." He was not the kind of person who tried to show much emotion but as he spoke his deep voice was slightly shaky, as if he was afraid of what the consequences of his words would be._

"_Well Fulgeriko," Her tone was dangerously quiet as she absent-mindedly twirled a sharp navy fingernail through a black strand of hair. "Do you know what I have to say to that?"_

_Fulgeriko stayed silent, he knew perfectly well what happened to youma and advisors who failed her, but he also knew what happened to anyone who dared question her. Fortunately she chose to answer her own question before he could say anything._

"_I say that you immediately send another youma into the Magix realm and obtain Sailor Moon's crystal before any of the other Sailor Scouts decide to show themselves!" Even though her tone was kept the same sinister silent, it would have been as scary as a raised voice, if not more so. Even the slight wheeze in her lungs did not deter the effect. "And you should be very grateful that I have given you another chance!"_

"_Of-of course Queen Myou, I will send one of my best youma right away." Fulgeriko bowed again before quickly teleporting away._

"_Good," The dark Queen whispered to herself as a sadistic smile formed on her face._

"_Soon that little moon brat will have her power and her precious crystal ripped from her and it will all belong to me!"_

"Argh where the hell is Icy? I really need to copy her notes on demon summoning!" Stormy exclaimed frustrated.

"Well maybe if you didn't fall asleep during class so much you wouldn't have to!" Darcy snapped.

Choosing to ignore the dark witch's comment Stormy continued to complain. "She's been gone for a whole day now, and then she'll be expecting to us to cover for her and copy our work; I can't believe her! She just decides to swan off to who knows where without even telling us! Is it because we laughed at her for passing out in potions? She's really gotta learn to go sometimes!"

"STORMY SHUT UP!" Darcy shouted so suddenly that the witch of storms skidded back by a tiny fraction. Surprised at her own sudden outburst Darcy regained her composure with a deep breath.

"What I mean is, I want to get on with my work in peace without having to hear any babbling about Icy." She sighed.

"Ok fine whatever!" Stormy remarked somewhat indifferently. She sat down on her bed and proceeded to turn on the TV that they kept in the dormitory.

"Our top story today- watch out Winx club! There's a new heroine everyone's been talking about and her name is Sailor Moon." The clipped voice of the newsreader sounded out from the screen.

"Yesterday afternoon an extremely powerful monster sprung up out of nowhere and began attacking many civilians and draining them of there energy. However a mystery girl stepped in, in the nick of time and single handedly destroyed the creature. We were lucky to get some footage from an amateur cameraman who recorded it at the time of the incident."

"_I am Sailor Moon!"_ The image of a blonde girl in a blue and red Sailor fuku announced. _"It is my job to right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"_

"Hey Darcy, check this out!" Stormy called, watching the recording of the recent fight from her position. "Somebody's finally gonna knock those infuriating pixies off their pedestals!"

"Not right now," The dark witch sighed impatiently as she looked up from her homework. "And turn that racket down I have to study!" She walked up to Stormy and yanked the remote out of her outstretched hand.

"Hey!" Stormy protested angrily, her hair beginning to spark with electricity. "Give that back now!"

They probably would have started a huge witch fight there and then if the deafening explosion on the recording hadn't grabbed their attentions.

"Wait- who is that girl?" Darcy asked, getting closer to the display.

"Oh, apparently a Youma attacked Magix and she suddenly shows up and destroys it." Stormy told her, somehow trying to disguise her own interest in the story. "But do you think she's a fairy or a witch? Because I don't see any wings on her but only a stupid goody goody would wear something like that!"

Darcy was studying the pixilated image of the girl in question with an extremely thoughtful expression. "Hmm, there's something about those attacks that seem awfully familiar…" The clip showed the usually sunny setting of the popular realm slowly being coated in a thin layer of frost as the girl seemed to scream with fury. Then it switched to some footage of her brandishing a snow-white scepter whilst yelling out some kind of incantation. A little voice at the back of her brain told her that she should know her from somewhere, although at that point her head felt like it would burst with all the other things she didn't seem to know…

"But I just can't place them! And-arrgh!" She suddenly bent over in pain, clutching the sides of her head.

"Darce are you okay?" Stormy rushed over to her, concern flashing in her large green gems.

"Fine." Darcy replied irritably, rubbing her forehead. "Probably just a headache. Maybe I should go to the library to get some peace and quiet." She started packing various books into her leather shoulder bag while Stormy continued to watch the newsreel.

"Although this brave little lady has undoubtedly saved Magix from destruction, many people were badly hurt in the devastation as a result of energy loss and are currently being treated in hospital, it is also likely that some will be reported missing."

Suddenly Stormy's heart skipped a beat. "Wait, you don't think she could have been there do you?" She gasped.

"I don't think who could have been where?" Darcy had been too busy trying to shove her last file into the bag to pay any attention.

"What if Icy was in Magix when that Youma appeared?" Stormy repeated her question.

"Huh?" Darcy froze as her "little sister's" words sunk in. Why did she have this feeling running up her back like a mouse? She couldn't actually be worried about the Ice witch could she?

She quickly shook her head, even if she did care there was no way she could ever let Stormy catch her going soft. "No I don't think so, hey she's probably been in the detention dimension this whole time because she's refused to do the lines set!" She desperately hoped that her company would buy this theory and stop voicing her own fears about Icy's situation. Unfortunately it was to no avail.

"But what if she did go there?" Stormy persisted. "She could be lying dead somewhere, or she might have gotten blown up from those blasts that Youma was throwing! Or even-"

"I DON'T KNOW OKAY?" Darcy had lost it. "I DON'T HAVE AN ANSWER TO EVERYTHING! AND I DON'T CARE EITHER! OKAY? I. DON'T. CARE!"

She grabbed her bag, the motion making her bad mood even more obvious.

"If you want me I'll be in the library." She muttered before slamming the door firmly behind her.

Once she was gone Stormy was left staring fearfully at the empty space she had left behind. When she turned back to the TV she saw the fighter standing over the dusty remains of her opponent.

"Seriously, who are you?" She whispered, gingerly placing a manicured maroon fingernail on the screen. "Because whenever I look at you I get these flashes in my head, weird flashes of lightning, like my powers. But I also hear someone telling me I should know you- and in more ways than one!"

Unbeknownst to her, the missing witch in question was standing near the entrance to the main hall of Alfea with her new companion, waiting for all the fairies to take their seats so Ms Faragonda could start her announcement. She shifted her feet uncomfortably, not knowing what to make of the situation. It was so strange being in this place, sure she'd been here before but back then she'd had to sneak around quietly in the dark of the night to avoid being caught. Now the situation was almost the opposite and she had to admit, it was the option she did not like. She felt disgusted at the thought of having to actually make daily contact with these righteous beings, and having to pretend to be one of them! Though that was not the only reason she felt a little edgy, just the idea of meeting new people seemed rather difficult to the likes of her.

"Aagh the winx are here!" She jumped at the sight of six horribly familiar fairies seating themselves not far from where she was standing.

"What's the matter Serena?" Trista asked, seeing the girl in her company's reaction. "Do you know those girls?"

Icy, or rather Serena quickly shook her head. "What? No, of course not! Why would I know fairies? I hate fairies!"

"Hmm." Trista held a pensive expression. "Interesting."

"Anyway where did Luna go?" Serena demanded, keen to change the subject. "She just ran off as soon as we arrived!"

"Oh I expect she'll probably have gone to find Artemis, maybe to see if any of our colleagues have surfaced."

"Come on in and take your seats please." Ms Faragonda told the remaining students. "I have an important announcement."

"I'd like to begin by introducing our new student, Miss Serena Tsukino and our new Professor, Miss Trista Meioh who will be conducting Etiquette class in place of Professor DuFour."

At these words she signaled for Trista and Serena to walk into the hall. As they did so they were met with claps and cheers from the many spectators. However Serena couldn't help but give a small gulp.

"_If they knew who I am,"_ She thought. _"I'm certain they wouldn't feel this way about me!"_

Even so, for some reason it felt kind of good to be given a second chance, to be able to breathe without the slightest criticism made, it even made the merest glimmer of a smile flicker across her face.

"I'm sure you will do your best to make them feel welcome here at Alfea!" Faragonda continued.

As soon as the speech was over, Serena hurried out of the hall with Trista in close pursuit. Once they found a quiet corridor The Sailor Scout of Pluto handed her a small piece of paper.

"This is your timetable," She told her. "Although your first lesson begins in exactly quarter of a hour so you have time to unpack. You've been put in a single on this floor, all you have to do is to go down this corridor and turn right." She pointed in the appropriate direction. "You'll find your things have already been delivered once you arrive. I have to go now, but don't worry you'll see me again soon- in fact your first lesson is with me! I expect to see you at 11 o'clock sharp!"

With a quick wink Trista sauntered up the staircase leaving a very disgruntled Serena clutching a crumpled timetable tightly in her fist.

"_Great, just great!"_ She muttered. _"First I turn into a pixie, then I get attacked by some creature and now I'm stuck in a school full of my worst enemies! Could things possibly get any worse?"_

She started to walk down the corridor, deciding that the sooner she was in her new single and away from prying eyes, the better. Ever since the night before last, so much had happened, and it had seemed to have all whizzed past like a rollercoaster. In fact she really wouldn't have been surprised to suddenly wake up in the bathroom to find she had been passed out the whole time; and to be honest she was hoping that she would any moment now.

"_I mean really," _She thought. _"What's gonna show up next, my ogre minion that ditched me and my sisters for the fairies?"_

Her thoughts suddenly came to a startling halt as she saw the familiar sight in question happily mopping up a nearby doorway.

"KNUT!" She shouted, reacting on instinct.

"Oops!" Immediately she regretted the decision as the ogre turned round with a confused expression.

"Huh? Who's there?" He asked, scratching his head. On catching sight of Serena he greeted her with a friendly grin.

"Hi! I heard you're new here! I'm Knut the janitor!"

"_Yes of course I know who you are you stupid fool!"_ Serena was thinking. However on the outside she just smiled and waved back.

"Oh, yes I'm Serena! Oh gotta go, it was nice to meet you!" She called, beginning to pick up her pace. Once she was sure he wasn't looking it evolved into a sprint.

Somehow she managed to find the room she was looking for and hurtled inside it.

"That was way too close." She panted, leaning against the closed door with a heavy sigh. "I really can't blow my cover again, anyway, where did that cat get to?"

"We're right here." She suddenly came face to face with Luna and a white cat that also had a crescent moon mark on his head, which were both sitting on her bed.

"Agh why are you here?" Serena shouted, pointing angrily at her guardian.

"Wow Luna I see what you meant." The white cat remarked.

"Yes, now you know the situation," Luna sighed. She turned to Serena. "This is Artemis, my partner and colleague in training the Sailor Scouts."

"Hi there!" Artemis raised his paw.

"As we're going to be staying in this room with you we decided to report back here as soon as we met up, just so you get used to the situation." Luna finished.

"Yeah yeah how many more crazy cats are gonna appear out of nowhere and stalk me? My limit is one." Serena grumbled, opening her bag and performing a spell, which placed her clothes that she had bought the previous day in the nearby closet and drawers.

"So Artemis, have you found any of the other Sailor Scouts?" Luna asked, ignoring their already existing Senshi's comment.

"None have been awakened yet because Pluto has the transformation sticks." Artemis told her. "But I'm sensing fragments of their energy signatures which means that at least one of them definitely has to be here somewhere, trouble is it could be anyone!"

"Hold it right there! You're telling me they could be FAIRIES?" Serena yelled, her high-pitched tone disrupting the tidying spell and the last pile of clothes falling lifelessly onto the floor as a result. "No, no there is no way in a million years I will ever work with those_ losers_! You can't make me!"

"Serena!" Luna hissed. "When are you going to accept that this is your destiny? You are a Sailor Scout now, show some responsibility!"

"No, never!" A swirl of frosty blue magic danced from Serena's palms as a steely glare formed on her face. "No one ever tells me what to do!"

A sudden knock at the door nearly made Serena jump out of her skin. Whirling her head around she grabbed the two cats and ran to the open window, almost tripping over a sweater in the process.

"You two! Get out of here!" She hissed as she shoved them out through the gap. "And try not to come back!"

While this had been happening the six members of the Winx club had been walking to their quarters when they caught sight of a piece of paper pinned to the door of a single, which was on the other side of the corridor.

"Hey look! This must be the new girl's room!" Bloom exclaimed, stopping in front of the jade green door. "Serena Tsukino," She read carefully. "That's funny, it doesn't say which realm she's from."

"Ms F didn't mention it in assembly either," Tecna noted thoughtfully.

"Hey, if her single's near us maybe we should say hi, try to get to know her better!" Musa suggested.

"Good idea!" Bloom grinned, proceeding to knock on the door.

"Ok, ok I'm coming!" They could hear the hurried response of the girl from inside the room and a few seconds after the door swung open to reveal the speaker.

For a brief moment they thought they could see her crystal blue eyes widen immensely, as if she had met them before.

"Hi ther-" Bloom began but the blonde slammed the door shut, once again resuming her position against it on the other side. The fairy of the dragon fire winced as it nearly made contact with her face.

"Wow that was rude." Layla remarked. "Totally." Musa agreed.

"HEY! Open the door right now!" Stella charged over to the offending obstruction and started banging heavily on the surface.

"No, go and find someone else to annoy and leave me alone!" From the other side Serena shuddered as each blow drummed against her shoulder blades and jolted her position on the door, causing her to slide forward by a fraction.

"You open up or I'll make you open up!" The princess of Solaria changed tactics and curled her manicured fingers tightly around the doorknob and proceeded to pull as hard as she could.

Of course, noticing this, Serena grabbed the handle on her side and pulled it towards herself.

"Stella, just leave it! We're gonna be late in a minute, I'm sure she'll probably come out in her own time!" Bloom desperately tried to calm her blonde friend down.

"No way! She needs to apologize!" Stella held firm. "No one disses the Winx club!"

"Girls what is going on here?" The cool feminine voice made them whirl around to face the new Professor who was standing before the scene with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, we're sorry Professor!" Flora cried, her obvious discomfort on the situation clearly showing as she raised her hands. "We didn't mean to-"

"It's alright." Trista put a comforting arm on her shoulder, which immediately calmed the nature fairy down. "I'll take care of this." She then addressed the others. "Now would one of you care to tell me why I could hear shouting coming from this dormitory when I was in the opposite tower?"

"Erm, well…" Bloom shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like to tell tales but how else could she describe what had happened?

"She started it!" Stella burst out, flinging a pointed finger in the direction of the door, causing the others to roll their eyes.

"So I see." The emerald haired woman smirked. "It's alright girls I've got this under control." She walked over to the door.

"Serena? Open the door, it's me." She called.

Slowly the door opened and Serena stepped out, the buns on her head drooping slightly.

"Now I know you've had a rough day and you're finding it hard to adjust but why don't you say sorry to these young ladies? It'll make you feel a lot better." The older woman suggested, in a soothing tone.

"I'm s-" She began, clenching her fists tightly and gritting her teeth. What was wrong with her? She hated the entire situation; she never apologized to anyone, let alone the Winx club. However the annoying feeling deep inside her was once again struggling to regain control and was telling her that it was the right thing to do. Was this the power of Serena Tsukino? Her face a deep scarlet she turned to Trista, who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out in a single breath.

"Very good." Trista smiled. The fairies smiled as well, hoping to put it behind them and maybe make friends with this strange but interesting girl.

"Yeah well, apology not accepted!" Stella spat.

"WHAT!" Serena exclaimed. "I said I was sorry! What do you want from me? Sheesh I just got here!" As she spoke pale blue spheres of magic were forming around her fists.

"Well I don't know why you bothered transferring to Alfea because we don't take witches!" Stella shot back.

Serena gasped in a mixture of shock and rage, as if the offending fairy had struck a nerve, which she had. As a result she narrowed her deep sapphire eyes, evenly matching Stella's scorching glowers with ice crystal glares.

A huge fight would probably have broken out there and then regardless of the setting, had Trista not intervened.

"May I remind you ladies that my etiquette class is mandatory for all of you and it starts in a few minutes so with this warning you should have enough time to arrive at the North tower before the bell goes."

Bloom could have sworn she saw the teacher send Serena a smirk before she disappeared down the walkway, forest green hair skimming through the air behind her.

Once she was gone Stella took the opportunity to shoot one more snide comment.

"Yeah it's not a good idea to be late! Especially when you obviously need the lessons to get rid of you witchy 'tude!"

"Let's go get to class now Stell!" Bloom had firmly grabbed Stella by the arm and was now leading her out of the dormitory, closely followed by the others.

"Nice to meet you Serena!" She called over her shoulder.

"Agh I hate them so much!" Serena fumed, stamping her feet. "No way am I gonna be in the same room as _them_!"

"But wait," She stopped to think for a minute. "That creepy Sailor woman will be in charge, and if she's met me before them- maybe I can use that to my advantage!"

Just then the school bell let out a loud high-pitched ring, causing her to clamp both arms over her ears and wail in time to the sound.

"AAAHH! Oh no! I'm totally gonna be late for my first lesson! Why do I always end up late to anything to do with school?" She wailed, sprinting down the hall, golden pigtails frantically flapping in the breeze.

"_What do I mean always?" _She then thought in both disgust and perplexion.

As they heard the girl run off the two Moon cats each let out a huge sigh.

"I can't believe Serena's soul is in that girl." Artemis admitted. "I can't say I like her."

"Neither do I, but for some reason the princess chose her for her host and we have to make sure she embraces her identity as Sailor Moon." Luna said. "But she doesn't remember anything from before the spell was cast, and she hasn't realized Serena is part of her now. I wish the other Sailor Scouts were here to help… you really haven't found anyone else yet?"

Artemis shook his head. "Sadly, no… but every day that passes there is a slight chance that one of the dormant Senshi awakes, somewhere in this place… But I'm afraid, if my theories for some of their identities are correct, I don't think she will like who the Sailor Scouts might be. "

When Serena arrived at the classroom they found that the new Professor was standing at the front of the classroom and ready to begin the lesson.

"Hello everybody!" She greeted them. "I am here to teach you about the art of Etiquette. I am sure you have already learned a few things from Professor Dufour, but let's see if there is something I can still put in those heads of yours."

As she animated a piece of chalk to write her name on the board in large neat handwriting, Serena instantly made a beeline for an empty desk right at the back of the room, which seemed to be the furthest from the rest of the desks.

"As you all know my name is Professor Meioh. I in turn hope to be confident in knowing all of your names by the end of the week, although a few minutes ago I was lucky enough to meet a few of you already…" Her gaze rested at the back of the room, causing Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla to flinch and Serena and Stella to scowl.

"Now today we will begin with meet and greet essentials. I will now pass out this sheet with a few examples of the correct ways to greet different types of people. As this exercise involves more than one person I suggest you pair up."

"Maybe I should pair up with Serena." Flora said worriedly, looking at the girl who was sitting on her own.

"WHAT?" The others looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Flora are you nuts? You saw how rude she was!" Stella exclaimed.

"I don't think she's like that, not really! " The flower fairy said quietly. "I'm the fairy of nature! And I can sense that deep down her real nature is that of a cheerful bubbly girl who likes to make friends and that something big is troubling her, probably big enough to change her whole life! The least I can do is try to help her!"

With these words, she got up from her seat and gingerly approached Serena.

"Um hi?" The soft gentle voice made the blonde move around sharply to face the brunette.

I'm Flora." She said shyly. "In fact, we met before, a few minutes ago!"

"What? Oh of course we met before!" Serena snapped. Little did Flora know that Serena was not only referring to the previous half hour.

"Erm…" Flora shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do next. "How about we begin the exercise?"

"Do what you want, I'm not doing it." Serena remarked disdainfully, sticking her nose in the air and crossing her legs in the opposite direction of her company.

"Serena I must say it's very nice to see that you've found a partner!" Trista sashayed past the table with an approving beam as she inspected everyone's performances.

"Argh!" Serena glowered in the direction of her back. She turned back to Flora.

"Fine I'll do your stupid thing… but only so I don't get detention!"

Throughout the lesson Flora desperately tried to help Serena with grasping the concept of good manners, failing miserably at every attempt.

"So what would you say if you were to greet a fellow fairy?" She asked.

"Use your oversized wings to fly somewhere else you stupid bimbo and leave me alone you sniveling little creep." Serena replied nastily.

"Um…. How about if you were to greet a King or A Queen?" Flora continued weakly, trying to ignore all the rude comments Serena had made so far.

"Why hello there your Majesty, I must say that outfit really compliments you and your realm… is it the realm of dorks?"

"Er, what if a man came up to you and said 'excuse me is this seat empty?'"

"No but this one will be if you sit down."

However the Linphean soon found out that it wasn't all due to the fact that the girl extremely despised the class, although most of it was.

"Ok let's try this one, what would you say if you want to announce to the guests that the cocoa is ready?" She consulted her list.

"Erm, let's see now… er, cocoa's on? How about a nice cup of cocoa?" Serena scratched her head, momentarily coming out of her ice queen persona, which made Flora feel some sort of surge of hope.

"Not quite," She replied gently. "It's better to say 'would you care for some cocoa?' But you were nearly there!"

Serena iced over like the Alps. "Well this is a stupid test anyway! And it's a stupid lesson! And I won't stay another minute in here!"

As soon as this passed her lips she stood up abruptly and flounced out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Boy she sure does like to slam doors a lot!" Musa commented.

"It's ok," Flora told the spectators nervously. "She just…went to the bathroom! I'm sure she'll be back soon!"

"God I hate it so much in here!" The teen in question shouted frustratedly at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "And I hate having this stupid appearance and voice! If it weren't for them I wouldn't be mistaken for a fairy! I would be the feared witch of ice that I rightfully am! Damn this stupid hair!" she yanked hard one of her pigtails, however this only pulled her head roughly to one side, once again reminding her that this body was also hers.

"Owie that hurt," She said softly, massaging her neck.

"Serena! There you are!" Luna jumped in through the open window. "Wow entering and leaving buildings through windows are really becoming a habit for me!" Then she frowned upon a sudden realization. "Wait, why aren't you in class?"

"Do I really have to go through that now?" Serena complained. "Anyway were you trying to find me or something?"

"As a matter of fact yes I was," The Mau came back to her point. "There is another Youma in the forest and it's destroying the wildlife that live there!"

"Good, let it." Serena commented matter-of-factly, rinsing her hands and drying them. "It'll save me the trouble of destroying it myself!"

"Serena!" Luna howled. "You are really trying my patience! Just transform and come with me to the forest!"

"Ugh, it gets me out of here for a while." Serena grudgingly admitted. She took out the transformation brooch.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

Instantly her normal civilian clothes were replaced by the familiar Sailor fuku.

"Alright, let's go Luna!" She nodded determinedly.

Elsewhere Artemis was padding around a nearby dormitory with one of the transformation sticks in his mouth. He rummaged through drawers, cupboards and closets searching for something, anything that would give him a hint at the Sailor Scouts' whereabouts. So far he had been unsuccessful but somehow he was certain that at least one of them was dormant in one of the many students that attended the school for fairies. It seemed rather unlikely that they would have chosen a host who went to Cloud Tower, although that was where Luna had found the Sailor Scout of the Moon. He still couldn't believe that she was now this cruel, cold-hearted witch who had tried to take over the universe, honestly the two were like chalk and cheese or pink and blue. Frankly any pair of opposites would suit the differences of personalities between them.

Suddenly his snow-white ears pricked up at the sound of frivolous teenage chatter and he dived under one of the beds. However in doing so, the transformation pen became dislodged from between his teeth and rolled out onto the middle of the carpet.

There was nothing he could do about it though as a girl entered the room. He couldn't see much from his position but he could hear her setting some sort of heavy object down on a table.

"There! I can't wait to tell Timmy that I fixed our invention!" She exclaimed happily. "We'll be able to use it again in no time!"

Artemis was hoping with all his heart that she would then leave to go find her friends or whatever fairies did at this time of day so that he could retrieve the pen before it fell into the wrong hands. Although the fact that Serena had become a criminal witch who went by the name of Icy Trix made him wonder what he meant by the wrong hands…

"Hello…what's this?" He had been so absorbed in thought he hadn't noticed that the girl had spotted the pen.

"I don't think I've seen it before- it must be one of the girls'! I think i'll look after it until I find them and then I'll give it back,"

However, as she bent to pick it up the object began to glow…

Meanwhile two other girls were packing their bags in the emptying classroom.

"Can you believe Griselda's set us a whole big essay that's due in for tomorrow?" One groaned, her posture drooping slightly for dramatic effect.

"She set that piece last week. You've had plenty of time to do it then!" Her friend laughed.

"But how could I abandon my social life? You do realize that includes you too so if you make me study you won't be able to see me for a loooong time!"

"Oh come on if I can make you study for a test before then I can do it again! And you passed with flying colours when you did!"

Out of the blue the first girl noticed two shiny items on the teacher's desk, glinting in the bright sunshine.

"Hey, do you see those?" She asked, moving over to get a closer look.

"Yeah, they must belong to the professor! Wow they're beautiful! Are they pens?"

"Must be, although I wonder where she got them? Maybe if I hunt high and low in Magix I can find one exactly the same, this one certainly looks like it was made for me!"

"For some reason I feel like i've seen this one somewhere before…"

In the instant that the pair made contact with the sticks the room erupted with lights of red and gold.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon commanded her new foe, this time a rather ugly creature with a moss like one-piece and gnarled grayish skin, almost like that of a tree trunk.

"How dare you wreck havoc on this lovely forest and terrorize innocent animals! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

"_TENMA!"_ The youma shrieked, upon noticing her.

"Maybe I shouldn't announce who I am like this…" She told herself in a small voice as it instantly charged at her with its four spindly legs. Although like in Magix she had somehow said it without thinking, as if she wasn't the one to control what came out of her mouth right at that point.

"_TENMA! TENMA!"_ Her opponent had spied her and had now changed direction.

"AAAGHH! Luna get your furry butt over here and help me!" She shrieked at an ear shattering volume as it continued to chase her through the forest.

"Just use your powers!" Luna exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Uh, MOON BLIZZARD!" Moon summoned as much cold energy as she could, creating a tremendous blizzard. This seemed to be effective in slowing the beast down and it eventually came to a standstill after trying and failing to move forward against the cold forces.

"Alright that's stopped it!" Moon cheered.

All of a sudden a long branch like extension shot out from its side and hit her with a full force, grabbing her with the root resembling grips on the end of it.

"Ack," She suddenly felt rather tired and uncomfortable as the tight ties around her began to absorb energy.

"Luna, its- its draining me," She managed to gasp before her head lolled to one side.

"Oh no! Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed anxiously. "Don't worry, I'm going to- wait a minute, I see figures over there! But there's something about them, they seem familiar…"

"Unhand our leader you forest beast!"

"Oh my goodness!" Luna's eyes widened, in surprise. "I know that voice! That's…"

"That's right! The Sailor Scouts are back in business!" A blonde girl with big blue eyes and a bright red ribbon stepped out of the shadows, flanked by two other girls. All three of them were wearing Sailor fukus in their respective colors.

"I am Sailor Venus and I don't take nicely to people who manhandle my best friend! And V is for victory so I will punish you!"

Then the dark haired girl in red spoke up. "And I am Sailor Mars come to burn your tree down and destroy this evil!"

Last but not least came the girl with short indigo hair. "I am Sailor Mercury and I think that fighting you should be enough to reboot my brain after lying dormant for so long!"

"_What's going on?"_ Moon thought as she stared at the newcomers. _"Are these the famous Sailor Scouts Luna and Trista keep telling me I have to find?"_

"Don't worry Sailor Moon, we'll save you!" Mercury gave her a warm smile.

"I don't need saving!" Moon yelled, twisting determinedly from side to side in the trap.

"Oh yes you do," Mars smirked. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Immediately a fireball shot from her fingertips and broke off the branch from the youma, freeing the Senshi of the Moon.

"Oh you poor thing getting burnt like that, how about some nice cold water to cool you down?" Mercury asked sweetly.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"AAAAAARRRGHHHH!" The youma screamed as the blue Sailor Scout doused her with a rush of chilly water.

"Now it's my turn!" Venus winked. "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"

Instantly the golden burst of magic collided with the Youma, slamming it against a large rock.

"_Tennnnma,"_ It said groggily, shaking its head slowly.

"Sailor Moon, finish it off!" Venus called urgently.

"Right." Sailor Moon gave an automatic nod. She then summoned the Crescent Moon Scepter.

"MOON FREEZING ELIMINATION!"

"TEEEENNMA!" Was the youma's last word before its particles turned to dust.

"Sailor Moon! It's so good to see you!" The three girls hurried over to her and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Can't-breathe…" She choked, trying to gasp for air.

"Oops, sorry!" At once they let go of her.

"Isn't it great to be back?" Venus was exclaiming excitedly. "Boy having two sets of memories is weird, I've been here before… and then again, I haven't. Isn't that strange?"

"It sure is," Mars agreed. "It's like I have a whole new power, which I seem to have had all this time."

"Luna!" Mercury rushed over to her happily. "You're here!"

"I must say it's good to have you back Sailor Scouts." Luna smiled.

"Good to be back Luna!" Venus replied.

"Sailor Moon, who are you sharing your soul with?" Mercury asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Moon snapped.

"Hey what's with the new attitude Serena?" Mars scowled.

"Well what's with yours?"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Luna yelled. The Senshi stared at her, blinking innocently.

"Reflex action." She sighed.

"Hey, why don't we change back on the count of 3?" Venus suggested. "That way we can all see who each other is!"

"WHAT? No way are you knowing who I am!" Moon shouted. However that was not the only reason why she did not want to do so in front of them, ever since they arrived she had been feeling horribly confused about her feelings. Because one side of her felt happy that she had finally found them even if she didn't remember them yet but the other was sensing something about them that seemed to rub her the wrong away and she didn't know why.

"Is it because of who you're sharing your soul with? Aw c'mon it can't be that bad!" Mercury said reassuringly.

"And if it is then we can just stay as ourselves and stay friends!" Venus grinned.

"Ok, fine!" Moon took a deep breath as she held her brooch and the Sailor Scouts produced their sticks.

"SCOUT POWER! CHANGE US BACK TO OUR ORIGINAL SELVES!"

However after the blue, gold, red and silver dust drifted away and the four girls came face-to-face four pairs of eyes widened and their bodies became stiff with pure shock, as if their worst nightmares had been revealed for all to see; which they kind of were in a way.

"How, how is that possible?" Tecna stuttered.

"NO WAY!" Stella exclaimed.

However Icy was too busy gaping at the biggest shock to her system, and even that was more than enough for her to take in.

"N-no, you can't be…" Icy's voice shook with short shallow breaths; her face as white and snow to match her hair as she stared at the new Sailor Mars.

The girl in question looked back at her with equal alarm.

"Serena, all this time you were Icy?" Gasped Bloom.


	6. fractious frienemies

Trista's new office was usually bright and cheery in the daytime as the walls were a bright grassy green and the ceiling and carpet airy white. The black furniture gave it an element of sophistication, which rather suited the etiquette Professor and in the evenings the atmosphere was often rather cozy. However the current mood was anything but happy as it now hosted three miserable girls, two moody cats and a grave teacher.

"I-I just can't believe it's really her," Ami said quietly.

"I don't understand! How did this happen? Serena's sweet and friendly! How could her soul end up in-in _that witch_?" Mina demanded.

"I wish we could answer your question Mina but we don't even know the answer ourselves." Artemis sighed.

"And I'm afraid that is not the half of it because she still doesn't remember anything about her life as Serena." Luna told them gravely.

"WHAT!" All three girls did a double take. "So what you're saying is that she's Serena on the outside but inside it's all Icy?" The blonde shrieked.

"Trista, didn't you know this was going to happen?" Raye asked the older woman.

"I had an idea," She answered. "Although I didn't know who the exact person was that you were going to be, all I saw in the time gate before I arrived in this dimension was that some of your identities would cause her great misery and given her reaction to you when we were introduced to the school I made a small guess. However I didn't want to be too sure in case I had made a mistake."

"My best guess is that she hid in the person the Akumu army would be least likely to suspect. But it seems they found a way into this universe anyway. You do remember the situation now, don't you girls?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I remember everything," Ami replied. "I remember all the battles we fought together, the Negaverse, the Dead Moon Circus, Galaxia and I remember our decision to get us where we are now."

"So do we," Raye and Mina put in.

"It's nice to see that some people do." Luna remarked.

"Once I awakened I was able to call upon the memories of my former life as a Sailor Scout. I thought it was the same with everyone else…"

"Apparently not. It seems the spell you cast had a stronger effect on her than we thought. But as she has now remembered how to transform and fight with any luck that should start to trigger the rest of her memories." Trista informed them.

"But in the meantime I will try to help jog them in anyway I can, hopefully she'll have regained them by the time we've found Jupiter and the outers. Speaking of which, how is Serena doing Luna?"

"At the moment she's currently taking a nap in her room." The black mau informed her. "But she wanted to stay as her second self so she had to use the disguise pen to become invisible to get back into Alfea."

Suddenly Raye became conscious of a few other problems. "Wait a minute, what are we going to do about school? Surely Ms Faragonda and our roommates will wonder why we've been replaced by three Japanese girls!"

"Oh don't worry I have it all under control!" Trista smiled. "Once I found out you had awakened I contacted Faragonda. I told her that Bloom of Sparx, Stella of Solaria and Tecna of Zenith have had to undergo special training on the resort realm Galeria and that Raye Hino of Mars, Minako Aino of Venus and Ami Mizuno of Mercury will be staying in their places. You will be introduced in the morning and will continue to attend lessons as normal. Even though you can alternate between forms at will because you have accepted who you are, I think it is best if you get acclimatized to the forms you had first, and which have just been awakened."

"Well at least that's not a complete lie," The dark haired girl admitted. As much as she didn't like to lie to her Headmistress and other three friends she had come to know and love as Bloom, how could she explain the situation to them when she was only just coming to terms with it herself?

"Whoa whoa whoa, if you think we're going to be near that witch 24/7 you've got another thought coming!" Mina shook her head firmly. "Right Bloom? Tec?"

However she was taken aback when she saw them both hesitating slightly.

"Wait, Mina chan how can you say that?" Raye's jet-black orbs widened. "We can't just turn our back on our Princess, and we can't just think about our second lives, it's the entire Akumu army we have to fight!"

"Raye's right. We should be working together to help Serena get her memories back, not fighting her!" Ami added.

"Wait a second, have you forgotten everything she did to us? Just how many times did she try to kill us and take Bloom's power? We can't just let her loose in the school like this!" Mina yelled.

"Mina **she's our** **best friend**!" Ami shouted so suddenly everyone gave a small jump backwards. Blushing at her sudden outburst the Princess of Mercury and now Zenith stared at the floor.

Eventually Mina spoke, taking a deep breath before she did so.

"You think I don't know that Ami chan? I remember everything unlike her, I remember all our happy memories together, all the battles we fought, but when I saw how she reacted I could tell that she didn't want to accept it- and it hurt! It hurt to see my own best friend and honorary sister reject me like we were on opposite sides, and after everything we've been through together! And now I feel so confused and strange inside because I've fought for her and against her! I don't know, maybe I'm just letting the hatred of her from my second life wash over me because I'm worried Serena's power will be used for the wrong reasons and because I can't believe we've been fighting the best friend I've ever had all this time!"

"I don't think you'll need to worry about that." Luna said quietly. "After what has happened today I can assure you she's not in the condition to be trying anything like that, nor it is on her mind. I've found there is a lot more to that girl than meets the eye."

"I sure hope you're right Luna," Raye said softly.

Everyone sighed sadly; it had been a long day.

Xxx

The girls had been standing in silent shock, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. They were completely bewildered by the fact that the soul of their sweet happy go lucky leader was inside their ruthless enemy that they had fought multiple times.

"_This-this can't be happening!"_ Icy was thinking frantically. _"There-there's gotta be some mistake!"_

Unfortunately when Luna finally spoke up to try and ease the tension she was unknowingly speaking the young witch's worst horror aloud, this may have been what caused the girl to lose it.

"Well Sailor Moon," The black cat had said. "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus- meet your teammates.

"NO! I WON'T WORK WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Icy had screamed, hurtling into the forest at breakneck speed.

"Hey! Get back here!" Stella shouted.

"No, I'd better go after her." Luna said, jumping into action. She paused briefly to turn to the remaining girls. "You had better be getting back to Alfea." She sighed. "Trista will sort you out and I'm afraid I might be a while."

After what seemed like a millennium but was actually about twenty minutes she eventually found the ice witch slumped against a tree, her face hidden from view behind her hands and knees.

"Icy?" Surprised, Luna padded over to get a closer look.

The white haired girl's shoulders were quivering. Was she…crying?

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Icy whispered. "Enough bad things have happened to me… I failed to get the Dragon fire… got betrayed by dark wizard after stupid dark wizard… the entire magical dimension hates me… my best friends probably hate me… and now I have to be near the pixies responsible!"

Icy looked up and indeed Luna could see that tears were flowing down her face. "Why me? I thought, f-finally I would be ok, as I didn't go near that stupid fairy bloom, but she-she's everywhere! Every time I see her smug little face I see all the times she beat me, all the times she won, what I don't have - AND WHY CAN'T I STOP CRYING?" She sobbed hysterically. "I'm not like this, I never was… all these thing wouldn't usually bother me… true witches never cry… especially not one of ice…what have you done to me?"

It was at that point Luna suddenly saw Icy in a whole new light, although the girl had put on a cold fearless façade every day of her life, at the same time she had been becoming more and more vulnerable and she'd tried to harden up her heart to stop herself getting hurt. And now the awakening of the dormant Sailor Moon soul inside her had broken the dam of ice she had fastened over her feelings, causing her emotions to run amok inside her from both parts of her mind, making her realize things she had kept trying to deny all this time. Not only that; the two parts of her both had strong wills and were almost completely different, almost threatening to tear her apart. She was extremely fragile, like a china doll and if Luna didn't act fast to help her come to terms with her mind and power the girl would break. She approached the crying Icy with pity and sat down next to her.

"Serena," She said calmly. "I know it isn't fair. Your soul chose this body on its own; I don't know the reason. But please, try not to see this as a curse anymore. You have been given the chance to see your life from two different perspectives, isn't that a wonderful gift?"

"I don't want to see life like a fairy!" Icy gasped, her voice still extremely jerky from crying. "I'm a witch! And it's a known fact that witches are supposed to hate fairies! I don't want to become one of those whiny simpering weaklings!"

The cat let out a sigh. "For the last time Icy you need to get over this phobia you have of fairies. But honestly I don't think you really believe all that, not really. You have lived a hard life as Icy Trix and the same goes for your second identity as Serena Tsukino. Serena had to overcome a few personal obstacles as well before she could call herself a full-fledged Sailor Scout and harness the power of the Silver crystal, but when she met the other Senshi she became a lot happier and stronger too. And as the time progressed she was able to blossom into the most courageous and powerful one of all."

"Wait a minute." Even though her cheeks were wet and her mascara smudged, Icy turned her head sharply to face Luna. "So you're saying that I've had this huge power within me this whole time? Why didn't anyone tell me that a few freaking years ago? I could have avoided the whole criminal record thing!"

"Because at that time you weren't strong enough to control it." The Moon cat told her. "And besides the spell on your Senshi identity had made it inert so that it could only be used if the Akumu army somehow managed to track you down."

"Argh! If I hadn't wasted time trying to get the stupid dragon fire I-I-" Her sentence was cut short as she started to cry again. She hated a mere cat seeing her like this but somehow she just couldn't control herself. She hated to admit it, but at that moment she was lost.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore!" She whispered. "I d-don't know who to trust anymore!"

"Yes you do! You can trust me and Artemis and Trista, and I'm sure the girls will as well!" Luna smiled gently. "Now come on, why don't we go back to Alfea hmm? You can have a little rest and something to eat, Trista can easily explain to the Headmistress that you had a headache and need to be excused for the rest of the day."

"Ok," Icy gave a tearful nod.

Xxx

"What is it Luna?" Ami asked, peering at the mau who had trained her to become Sailor Mercury.

"What? Oh I was just thinking…" Luna trailed off, not knowing what to say. She somehow had the feeling that Icy would definitely not appreciate her sharing the events of that afternoon with the others.

"Trista? Can I ask you something?" Raye ventured closer to the dark greenette.

"Yes Raye?"

"I-i think I'd like to see Icy." The dark haired girl eventually said.

"As Raye?" Trista asked.

"No- as myself. I think it's better that way."

"Bloom are you crazy?" Mina gasped. "After everything she did to you? You can't be serious!"

Raye smiled sadly. "I know you mean well Stell but I don't think we have a choice here, we are the Sailor Scouts now! We need our leader, and before we cast the spell we all promised we'd find each other no matter who we had become. And our second selves have caused a conflict that has to be sorted out before we can do anything. And besides, Raye's happy memories of her friends include Serena a lot so I'm sure she wouldn't hurt her best friend. Surely you must remember too Mina chan?"

"I- of course I do," Mina looked down. "I just wish the spell hadn't made it so difficult for us to be reunited."

With a determined expression Raye turned to Trista. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Good luck Raye." Luna and the girls smiled.

"Icy?" Bloom asked gingerly, sliding the door open. "Is this a bad time?"

"What does it look like fairy," The snow haired young woman was sitting on the floor in a baggy blue hoodie jumper and grey tracksuit trousers half-heartedly flipping pages of a colorful looking comic book. "It's always a bad time if it's you!"

Bloom entered anyway and sat down on a plush chair opposite. "Icy why do you refuse to accept that you're Sailor Moon?"

"Because I HATE YOU!" Icy spat.

"Oh Serena you can't really mean that can you?" Bloom looked hurt but her tone implied that she had expected that reaction from her company.

"I can and I did," The ice witch retorted. "And for the last time I refuse to be a part of the Sailor moron farce and I refuse to have anything to do with you! Now why can't you fly away and leave me alone?"

However her words had the opposite effect as the fire fairy took a slightly defensive stance. "No Icy I can't do that, and I think you know full well I can't. I had no say over becoming Sailor Mars just as you had no say over becoming Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts are a powerful team, but to defeat the Akumu army and save the universe they-we must work together. And to do that we have a few issues that have to be sorted out right now."

"I'm all for this army taking over the dimension if it means I don't have to deal with you." Icy commented. "And the sooner I can get rid of whatever made me like this the better!"

This time the red head took a firm tone. "But like it or not this is who we are now and we can't do anything about it! Believe me when I say I don't like this anymore than you do, do you think I want to have to lie to my friends and work with someone who has tried to take my power on several occasions?"

"You don't have to lie to your little fairy friends," Icy sneered. "If you haven't realized little miss sunshine and gadget girl are part of the little sailor posse. And once again you get the better part of the deal, you always do princess sparky!"

"Look, if we hadn't stopped you, you would have destroyed entire re.." She hesitated when she saw that her former enemy wasn't listening at all.

That made her angry. "STOP READING MANGAS WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" She snatched the manga out of Icy's hands.

Icy's cerulean orbs watered as her lower lip quivered. "You're a big meanie…"

"And you're a big crybaby!" Bloom retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Icy stuck out her tongue as well, causing Bloom to stick hers out even further.

"I beb I can holg thif posithion longrer!" Icy shouted with difficulty as her tongue was still sticking out.

"My tonne's longer!"

"PFFTTT!"

"PFFTTT!"

Suddenly Trista, Luna, Artemis, Ami and Mina walked in and saw the all too familiar tongue war. Both the competitors did not seem to notice the movements or the huge sweatdrops coming from the spectators.

Trista cleared her throat. "Um…girls?"

Both Bloom and Icy stopped what they were doing. Bloom's eyes widened and suddenly became very fascinated by the color of the carpet while Icy was downright shocked.

"Why…why in Magix did we act like that?" She shouted.

Trista smirked. "That's what happens when you suppress your other self for too long, she will break free even when you're yourself. Accept who you are and you will have no such problems."

Suddenly Bloom burst out laughing. It was a warm infectious laugh and soon Mina, Ami and the moon cats caught on. It was as if they were recalling a particularly happy memory that the present situation was similar to and it seemed to have broken the post-transformation tension between the group.

However, one person did not seem to share their happiness. As they continued to laugh Icy sank down into her seat, clutching the sides of her head. What horror had her life become?

But…deep inside her, she couldn't help but feel…happy. Happy that she had finally found her friends.


	7. Jupiter comes storming in

Opening the door to her dorm Raye let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. Today had definitely been a long and tiring day for the scarlet Sailor Scout, in less than twenty-four hours she'd awakened her Senshi form and transformed and fought using her "new" powers. Even though she now remembered everything about her first life, having two sets of memories was taking some adjusting to. Even fighting Darkar, Baltor and the Trix seemed easier. Speaking of the latter, the fact that Raye's best friend was Bloom's worst enemy was definitely not making the matter any better.

Sitting down on her bed she wondered what she should wear for the next day, maybe some of her clothes she'd owned, as Bloom wouldn't suit her so well now. She'd definitely have to go on a shopping trip to Magix with Mina and Ami at the weekend…

"Erm hello? Can I help you?" The sudden sound jolted her out of her thoughts as she turned to face Flora, who was standing in the doorway with a confused expression on her pretty face.

"_Oh God! She's not supposed to know who I am! How can I tell her that I'm Bloom?"_

However somehow she managed to maintain a calm exterior and recited the scenario that Trista had told her and the others.

"It's very nice to meet you, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Raye Hino of Mars and I just arrived this afternoon. I was told by Professor Meioh that I would be staying in this room in place of Bloom of Sparx as she is currently taking some special training on the resort realm Galeria, this is the right room isn't it?"

For a moment Flora seemed slightly taken aback as she took in the last part of the newcomer's words. Then she relaxed slightly and smiled. "Yes this is the right room, I'm Flora of Linphea, Bloom's roommate. Forgive me but I didn't hear anything about her taking special training."

"Oh Professor Meioh told me Ms Faragonda's going to announce it tomorrow." Raye told her. "Two of my friends have also transferred here, Minako of Venus and Ami of Mercury. I think they might be staying nearby so I was hoping to go and find them before curfew, would you like to come?"

"Sure I would love to meet your friends, it's so nice to meet fairies from different realms!" Flora replied. "And you must meet my friends too!"

As she followed the nature fairy into the next room Raye couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt. She couldn't tell Flora that she had already met her friends, in fact they were her friends too and her own friends were also Flora's friends. She was hoping that things were not about to become more complicated, and that the other Sailor Scouts had not blown their cover.

"Here, this is where my friends Musa and Tecna stay!" Flora knocked on a nearby door. "My other friend Stella has a single over there but Layla is in a different dorm to us, but I'm sure she'll probably be in here with these two!"

However as it opened it was Raye who caught sight of a familiar face.

"Ami chan!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the bluette. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, only a few minutes ago," Ami replied, trying to be as truthful as she could. "But I haven't met my roommate at all yet, do you know where she could be?"

"I'm sorry I don't, but this is my roommate Flora!" Raye grinned, gesturing to the brunette in her company.

"Hello," Ami waved with a small smile.

"Er, hi! Raye told me you're from Mercury!" Flora said. "But wait, where are Musa and Tecna?"

"Oh I heard this would be where a Tecna of Zenith would usually be staying." Ami interjected, doing her best to sound nonchalant. "But I was assigned to this room while she went to Galeria, I think Ste-another girl went with her and Mina is staying in her single."

"Wait do you mean Stell-" Flora was about to ask before Musa and Layla ambled into the room.

"Hey Flo what's shaking?" Musa enquired. She caught sight of Ami and Raye. "Hey, who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I am Ami Mizuno of Mercury and this is Raye Hino of Mars. We're transfer students." The princess of Mercury explained, giving a traditional Japanese bow.

"Hi there, I'm Layla from the realm of Tides." Layla gave a wave. "And she's Musa from Melody, nice to meet you!"

"Musa? Hey Ami meet your new roomie!" Raye shot the girl in question a friendly wink.

"Wait, what do you mean by new roomie? And where are Bloom and Tecna?" Layla asked, her tone coated with suspicion to match her facial expression.

"Oh, erm…" Ami face flushed as she looked at the floor nervously.

"Apparently the girls who went on the special training course to the resort realm would usually stay where we've been put," Raye interjected, a little too fiercely for Bloom's liking. _"Wow what's with my attitude? Layla's my friend, of course I'd want her to feel concerned about where I am!"_ She thought. _"But she was gonna accuse us and Ami chan of doing something to Bloom and Tecna!" _She reminded herself._ "And since we're here and well how is that even possible! Plus Trista said we couldn't tell anyone who we really are yet! Not even our friends!"_

"Wait; special training?" Musa enquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, yeah according to Raye and Ami the new Professor arranged a private training session for them in the resort realm!" Flora quickly recounted all she knew about the situation; keen to avoid as much complication as possible.

"Huh? Why didn't they tell us?" The fairy of music demanded, seeming somewhat hurt. "I mean the six of us are always together, how come we didn't get to go on this trip too? What is that about?"

"Hey, leave us out of it ok?" Raye scowled, standing somewhat protectively behind Ami. "It was the school who decided to send them away so I suggest you take it up with them and not us!"

"Miina is in the house!" The door burst open to reveal the blonde in question in a golden fluffy dressing gown and striking a pose with a piece sign toward the other girls.

"Oh hey Ami chan, Raye chan I guess you found your roomies!" She grinned rushing over to them. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"What? Oh Musa, Flora, Layla this is our friend, Minako of Venus." Ami told them, happy that an argument had been avoided.

"Right! Venus, the power of beauty and lurrrve!" The blonde flashed a gleaming grin.

"If she is staying with us in place of Stella then she certainly won't be missed!" Musa said with a giggle.

This caused Mina to look at the music fairy with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Musa continued. "It's just like you're acting like our friend Stella that went on this special training that we just heard about."

"Sounding like Stella?" Mina repeated, batting her big blue eyes. "I am, -OWIE!"

"What were you saying?" Layla asked.

Mina looked at Raye with anger in her eyes for stomping on her foot. When she saw the sharp flash in her friend's own jet coloured gems she could tell that she had been about to say something that she should not have.

"Hahaha! Nothing, I'm sorry! Ahahaha!" She quickly clarified with a high false laugh. Fortunately the three fairies did not seem to catch on.

"Since we are all here why don't we get to know each other better?" Flora asked as she looked at everyone in the room.

Soon the group of six was happily seated in a small circle on the floor of Musa and now Ami's room, taking turns to talk about themselves. Little did the rest of the Winx club know that the new arrivals already knew almost everything about them, although they did not show it. Besides with their first sets of memories it did almost feel like they were meeting their new friends for the first time. When it got to Ami's turn everyone sat forward with interest, even Raye and Mina who were curious to know how much she remembered.

"As you know my name is Ami Mizuno and I like swimming, reading and playing chess." The Blue haired teen said shyly. "My favorite school subject is Math and my favorite food is sandwiches because I can eat them while reading! I've only been at Alfea a few hours but the subjects and facilities look fascinating, I can't wait to check out the library!"

"Whoa are you serious?" Musa stared at the Princess of Mercury wide eyed.

"Of course! I always get up forty minutes early so I can go and read!" Ami replied.

"Ami's back," Mina mock groaned, her back hunching forward with a sweatdrop. Raye quickly surveyed everyone's faces to see if they had heard her, although when she saw that they hadn't she relaxed and allowed herself to giggle happily now that she had a friend back.

"If you love swimming you should totally come over to Tides in the holidays!" Layla told her with a wink. "We have wave surfing, water volleyball and even water skiing!"

"That would be lovely! Thank you!" Ami smiled. "But I'm afraid I can't go in any half terms I always have far too much studying to do!"

"Huh?" The Fairies of nature, music and watery shapes fell to the floor in unison.

"It's as if Tecna's still here!" Musa said weakly.

"Not that that's a bad thing right?" Flora turned around to shoot an uncharacteristic glare in their directions. She then turned back to Raye. "How about you Raye?"

The raven-haired girl took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm Raye, I am the Princess of Mars although I've lived on Earth for several years with my Grandfather and my crows Phobos and Deimos, we run a shrine there and I'm planning to become a full fledged Miko once I graduate- that means shrine maiden by the way," She added. "Although I would like to try a few other careers first, like being a business woman, or a lawyer, or a singer, one time I wrote some songs and performed them for my old school's fair."

"Cool! I love to sing too!" Musa exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe you could show me your songs sometime?" She added hopefully.

Raye grinned. "Sure! If I can find them, I mean I've kinda been far from home for a while now…" Her breath caught in her throat as a memory flooded back that she did not wish to recall. The day she'd had to erase her grandfather's memories of her so that the Akumu army would not attack him in its search for the Sailor Scouts. Everyone had had to wipe any trace of them from the minds of their friends and family, Ami had taken care of her mother, Mina had done so with her parents, Lita's parents had died long ago but she had carried out the task on Andrew and his sister and her boyfriend Ken. Serena had probably the hardest task of all as she had to eradicate herself from so the most people, her family, Molly and Melvin, even her teacher. However none of them had exactly given the actions rankings because they were all extremely difficult. Raye had even had to erase her memories from Phobos and Deimos. If Queen Myou died and the army was defeated then the Senshi could all go back to their own lives in their own dimension, but right now whether they would be able to succeed was questionable in its own way…

"_Gomen nasai Grandpa,"_ She whispered, a small tear slipping slowly down her face. She quickly wiped it away before the others noticed. However unbeknownst to her Mina had seen the movement and could tell they were getting onto a touchy subject.

"Okay my turn now!" She exclaimed, flinging both her arms into the air. "I'm Minako Aino but everyone calls me Mina, my fave colours are yellow and red and I love to eat curry and ramen! I love all sports especially volley ball but someday I wanna be a big star! Oh and rule Venus of course, once the Solar system goes crystal!"

"Wait, what do you mean crystal?" Layla looked at her.

"Nnngh!" Mina hastily clamped her hands over her mouth. How were all these things that she had only just learned herself coming out of her mouth?

"It's just that, around this time of year the Solar system that Earth is part of often has a dust cloud sweeping past all the planets, it usually occurs after a meteor shower had passed through. Now after the cloud disappears all the planets' atmospheres always seem a lot clearer and brighter, and there is a famous Earth saying 'crystal clear' that is what you mean isn't it Mina chan?" Ami added quickly.

"In the meantime I love to just chill with my best friends, Ami, Raye, Lita and Serena!"

"Wait, did you just say Serena?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, Serena Tsukino! You guys would just love her; she's the best! You know I think she might have transferred here too, maybe I'll go find her in a second, I'm sure she'd love to meet you guys! Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" She enquired, confused at the uncomfortable looks the fairies were exchanging with one another.

"Er, yeah I don't know how to tell you this but… we kinda met her already!" Layla said awkwardly.

"And she wasn't at all like how you described her!" Musa added, knowing that it needed to be said sooner or later.

"What? That's impossible! Serena's not like that!" Mina argued.

"Mina…" Raye said in a warning tone, making the girl suddenly remember what had happened that morning.

"Oh, yeah that," Her shoulders drooped slightly, cringing at the fact that she had unknowingly fought her own best friend.

"It's been a difficult couple of months for her family." Ami told them quietly. At least that wasn't a complete lie; in fact everyone had found it hard to leave their families. "She doesn't like to talk about it, it's been hard for all of us but she's been hit the hardest."

"Honestly we had no idea!" The princess of Tides gasped.

"Of course you didn't, but it's probably just best to just leave it alone." Raye smiled reassuringly.

"Maybe if Stella had heard that she wouldn't have acted in that way." Musa pondered. "After all she's been through with her parents I'm sure she'd understand!"

Suddenly the Music fairy felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Mina smiling at her softly.

"Don't worry Musa, trust me I know she does."

Soon the six girls agreed that they should be starting to get some sleep and headed off to their own rooms.

"_Wow,"_ Raye thought, pulling her new pink duvet over her body. _"I guess my new_ _identity isn't so different after all!"_ She smiled to herself sadly. _"After all I never really got to know my parents either way! Although there's no chance of that happening anytime soon…" _She quickly wiped away a tear that had slipped halfway down her cheek.

"Raye? Are you ok sweetie?" The black haired girl looked up to see Flora standing at the foot of her bed with a look of kind concern.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ok. Thanks for asking though!" Raye smiled.

"Well, if you need anything just ask ok?" The nature fairy started to make her way back to her own bed.

"Wait, Flora!" Raye's sudden words made her stop to face her once again.

"I'm sorry your friends aren't here." The princess of Mars said quietly, looking down at her duvet.

"What are you apologizing for sweetie?" Flora asked, confused. "Ms Faragonda must have decided that Bloom and the others needed to go on this training course to boost their magic skills and I'm happy for them! It's not a bad thing and it wasn't your fault! Although I hope you and your friends will still be here when they get back, I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"

"_Oh Flora,"_ Raye sighed sadly as she watched her relatively new friend turn out the light. _"If only you knew the half of it!"_

That night as everyone drifted into the world of dreams little did they know that they were being watched from a crystal ball.

"_Oh well done Fulgeriko, now there are four Sailor Scouts defending the Crystal!" Queen Myou sneered, her sharp sarcastic tone showing that it was obviously not a great achievement._

"_I am sorry My Queen, Tenma had Sailor Moon in her grasp but they showed up before she could finish her off!" Fulgeriko exclaimed quickly, desperate to get his excuse out before she killed him. Although once he heard himself he recoiled inwardly at himself for sounding so pathetic._

"_Don't you remember the philosophy of the Akumu kingdom Fulgeriko? Apologies are meaningless because they are merely an attempt to disguise the fact that you failed!" Myou hissed as she dug her talons into the velvet cushion that was on her lap, despite the exhaustion she then felt in her hands._

"_But your majesty! Not all of the Sailor Scouts have been awakened yet! Surely that means the existing ones are weaker without them!" The high-ranking soldier proclaimed. _

"_Hmm," For a moment she seemed to consider his offer. While she did so Fulgeriko tried to force himself to stop trembling, but with the knowledge that his life force was on a very thin line it wasn't easy._

"_Very well." His small heart gave jump of exhausted relief at the sound of the reprieve. "Seeing as I have been presented with something which will ensure the success of the mission, no matter how moronic the overseer," At this she shot a piercing sideways glance at Fugeriko, who flinched as soon as it hit him causing his heart to skip another beat. _

_She then held out her palms and a small round bottle appeared in between them. It was clear; so they could both see the pale yellowy liquid that was held inside it. _

_For some reason Fulgeriko did not look happy to see the substance, but Myou was too busy leaning back against her velvety throne and trying to draw breath to notice. Only when she was certain that her voice would be clear of coughing and spluttering did she continue._

"_Here, I have been informed that if a Youma drinks it, they will then be able to detect the souls of Sailor Scouts who have not yet been awakened. Eliminate any form of help that the existing Senshi may have, that way they will be easier to pick off."_

_A casual flick of her wrist landed the potion in Fulgeriko's hand. "As you wish my Queen." He bowed quickly and then left the dark spacious hall._

"_That insufferable witch," He cursed under his breath as he walked down the deep indigo space. "Probably scheming against me to obtain my position! Well it won't work!" Fulgeriko smirked wickedly down at the bottled solution in his outstretched palm._

"_Because I now have one of her creations to help me!" He began to cackle as he continued down the hall, drowning out the echo of his footsteps._

_Xxx_

_Icy stared at her new surroundings in a mixture of wonder and fear. She seemed to be standing in a cool corridor in some sort of palace and if the white walls did not have cracks running through them and rubble was not sprawled over parts of the floor it would have been majestic and quite beautiful. As she took a few steps forward she caught sight of a piece of the ceiling falling right above her, causing her to jump to the side and hit the wall. What she felt surprised her; she slowly reached up and felt a high ponytail instead of a pair of odangos on the top of her head, causing a small cry of joy to leave her lips. _

"_Icy." A female voice from down the darkened corridor said_

"_Huh?" For some reason that sweet serene voice seemed extremely familiar to her, she knew it as if it were her own. Maybe this was what triggered an unconscious desire to follow along the corridor in the direction of the voice, maybe it would answer her many problems._

_Her mind felt a little fuzzy and cloudy as if she was only half awake; however she could feel a soft comfortable fabric swishing gently against her legs as she moved, the ice witch looked down and saw that she was wearing a white dress that reached just above her feet, disregarding the dress she continued in the direction of the voice. _

"_Come this way Icy."_

_At last the Ice witch made her way to an outside balcony, when she walked onto it she could see parts of the building that she was just in completely collapse to the ground. She turned her head and noticed a lone figure with her back toward the witch looking off at a bright full moon, which seemed to be the only source of light. As Icy squinted her eyes she could just make out the silhouette of an elegant white dress tied with a ribbon of the same shade at the back and two thin ponytails of hair cascading out from buns tied at the top of the girl's head. _

"_Er, hello?" She attempted to try to make the figure talk or move or at least do anything to make the situation clearer._

_Indeed she was slightly successful as the mysterious being slowly turned to face her. However due to the dim light the only feature of her face that Icy could see clearly was a golden crescent Moon glinting in the middle of her forehead._

_Suddenly Icy remembered the dress that she was wearing and examined it again to see that it was an identical dress to that of her company._

"_Who are you?" She demanded furiously, determined to find out the ties she had with this young woman once and for all._

_If the young woman's face had been visible she would have had a somewhat sorrowful look on her face. "You must work together with Mercury, Mars and Venus and find the others before it is too late!" _

"_But who are you? And how many other people are going to spring up out of nowhere?" Icy shouted. "And why won't you answer my questions?"  
><em>

"_Icy you can find the answers all by yourself if you would only open your heart!" The Princess took a pleading tone. _

"_But how? How am I supposed to do this? Tell me, tell me what to do!" Icy pleaded with a shaky scared voice even though she would never admit it._

_She sensed the stranger smiling at her with a caring face even though she could not see it for herself as the young woman slowly extended a pale hand towards her._

"_Just open your heart, and remember." She said as the light that was illuminating everything faded, leaving Icy in total darkness._

"AAAGHH!" Serena sat up straight, jolting herself back into reality. She surveyed the space before her with a suspicious eye. Everything in the room looked familiar; one closet, a couple of chairs, an unpacked suitcase, two sleeping moon cats and a pink brooch on the bedside table.

"Ju-just a dream," She panted, relaxing back onto her pillow once she was finally convinced she was back in the real dimension. However as soon as she had gotten comfortable the sound of a loud bell promptly began drilling into the sides of her head.

"Ohhh…SHUT UP!" What started out as a moan quickly evolved into a full fledged yell as she jumped out of bed started brutally torturing the alarm clock responsible, waking up Luna and Artemis in the process.

"Agh Luna, you've gotta stop her before it becomes like a fridge in here!" Artemis caught one of the snowflakes that were rapidly materializing around the room with his paw and held it out to her.

"Fine, I'm on it!" Luna sighed, rolling her eyes. She jumped onto Serena's shoulder, making the teen drop the object.

"Serena get your act together! Your school day begins in a few minutes!" She hissed.

"Whatever! You're not making me sit in a room filled with those losers again!"

Luna was about to respond when she heard a familiar voice sound out from the other side of the door.

"Girls? It's me Professor Meioh. I have something important to tell you all."

"Oh what is it now?" Serena moaned irritably, pulling on her new "school uniform".

"I think you'd better go and find out Serena," Artemis told her, hoping that this time would be successful in getting her and her loud voice out of the room so that he could go back to sleep.

"FINE!" Serena yelled in both their faces. "But because I decided to!"

"Ok," Luna remarked indifferently.

"Well you know what? This discussion isn't over!" The blonde put two fingers in front of her eyes and then pointed them at the cats as she backed out of the single.

When all the girls came out of their rooms they found Trista standing in the corridor.

"Good morning Professor, what are you doing in our dormitory?" Flora asked curiously.

"I have to sort out a few things about the transfer students' curriculum." The emerald haired woman told her. "Serena, Ami, Raye and Mina would you please come with me to the Headmistress's office? I think she also wanted Musa, Flora and Layla to come too."

The girls looked at each other bewildered. "Erm, ok Trista!" Mina joined her with the other six in close pursuit.

As the girls walked into Ms Faragonda's office they could see their Headmistress talking to someone on her computer. When she looked up everyone could see a nervous look on her face. Griselda was standing behind her looking grim.

"I have to go and contact Saladin Faragonda." The voice on the computer said. "Normally I would object to you letting fairies loose in my school but maybe the Winx could be able to help. I just hope we can find her soon and find out what caused this to happen."

"So do I Griffin, so do I." Ms Faragonda sighed as she shut her computer off and turned to look at the girls standing in her office.

"Professor Meioh told us that you wanted to see us." Ami said as she looked at the elderly woman sitting behind the desk. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not." Ms Faragonda put a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry that I have to tell you girls this on your first day here but Icy disappeared from Cloud tower a few days ago and has not been found."

"What?" Musa, Flora and Layla gasped. The other four girls shifted uncomfortably, Serena most of all and decided to shift herself slightly behind the others.

However Griselda sensed the movements. "Is there something you're not telling us?" She barked. "Come on spit it out!"

"Well now you mention it…" Mina began but Serena pulled down hard on a large strand of her light golden locks.

"What was that Miss Aino? Speak up!" The discipline Professor had her hand around her ear and was tapping her foot impatiently.

"It was nothing!" Mina gave a wide false grin, showing off all of her pearly whites.

"Why am I getting a strange sense of déjà whatsit?" She muttered to herself.

"Anyway the only good outcome of all this is that Ms Griffin has agreed to let you spend a day at her school for the exchange you have to do as part of your syllabus."

"WHAT!" The four girls exclaimed in unison.

"You want us to take classes at Cloud Tower today?" Raye asked.

"What is that about?" Layla added.

"Can you see me in a gothy witch outfit?" Mina exclaimed, although come to think of it she had been a fan of the gothic Lolita style back in Japan and had once attended an anime convention in a rozen maiden cosplay.

"Professor Meioh tells me you are behind in your study of Dark Arts." The Headmistress of Alfea told her. "Seeing as you weren't here for the second year exchange."

"Huh?" Ami, Raye and Mina looked at each other, wincing slightly. They couldn't get out of it even if they said that they had in fact been part of the exchange.

"Wow Ms F must be a little delusional if she thinks you're behind with Dark arts!" Mina couldn't help smirking at Serena.

"Argh! Shut it pixie or I'll make you shut it!" Serena threatened in a low voice, but she too was extremely apprehensive about the trip. Sure she knew her way around the school for witches, after all she'd studied there for four years, got kicked out, almost destroyed it a number of times and got reinstated once everyone believed she didn't remember anything about doing any of those things. But now word had got out that she'd gone missing security would be extra tight. And what if she ran into Darcy and Stormy? She turned around to glare ice daggers at Trista for putting her in this situation.

"Musa, Flora and Layla have already been on this trip and they have proved to be some of the best students at Alfea since they have already mastered their Enchantix powers before their fellow classmates." Faragonda continued to explain. "That is why I have requested that they go with you to Cloud Tower. Also this trip is part of a trust building exercise between all of you, seeing as you are all in the same dorm."

"I'm in a single so what am I doing here?" Serena asked with anger in her voice.

"Since you live right across from them and had a few problems the first time that you met them Trista wanted to involve you also."

"Headmistress before they set off, could I have a moment with girls?" Trista asked.

"Of course," Faragonda answered. "I was actually hoping to talk to the Winx Club alone too."

Once they were outside the office Trista motioned for them all to gather round so she wouldn't be heard by anyone else.

"Ok, listen before you say anything I didn't arrange this trip because you are behind in the Dark Arts." She whispered in a low voice. "In fact I believe you are ahead of a lot of people here in that field, not only from the second year trip but also all the battles you fought as the Sailor Scouts."

"So why are we going again?" Ami asked.

"Because Cloud Tower is the home of many dark spells and magical objects and I sense that a Youma is going to attack the tower and take them back to the Akumu kingdom. You must stop it before it hurts anyone and takes anything that could give it an advantage. I am afraid I cannot go with you without arousing suspicion among the other teachers but Luna will, and she will try to help you in whatever way possible. Serena," She gave the flinching girl a look of understanding. "I know you are finding this more difficult than the rest of us but listen, you may have two sets of memories but you don't have two different personalities. You are just not used to your new powers yet and you have a strong will, and as I said before myself Luna and Artemis will help you with that."

"But what about the others Trista?" Mina enquired. "Do you know if any of them have been awakened yet?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm afraid I must say no, none of them have been found yet, as the keys to their awakening are in their transformation pens," She produced four colored sticks from her pocket, One was green, another was turquoise, the third was teal and the last was a deep purple. Each one had a gold star with an engraving of a planet's symbol on the top.

"Here, I'm entrusting these in your care for now," She placed the pens into Serena's hands.

"W-why are you giving these to me?" Serena demanded, trying to give them back, however each time she moved Trista effortlessly blocked her hands with her own.

"Yes why are you giving them to her? This is Icy, She'll destroy them and kill the others!" Mina exclaimed.

"No she won't," Trista replied coolly. "I'm sure that even in this state of mind her feelings of hatred are not strong enough to destroy her destiny. And I think that it is a good idea that you take their henshin sticks, should the situation arise."

"But what kind of situation are you talking about Trista?" Raye asked. "Yeah are there anymore Sailors who're gonna show up out of nowhere that you know about?" Serena cut in.

Trista shook her head. "No, even I don't know who else could be one of us. But I do know that they will awaken soon and Serena is proof that not just fairies can be affected."

Meanwhile Faragonda was in deep discussion with her own students. "Now listen to me girls," She looked them all in the eye. "I cannot say that I didn't think that Bloom, Stella and Tecna's departures weren't a little sudden, in fact I was only informed of the arrangement minutes before the new girls arrived. However I know that you are all accomplished Enchantix fairies and I don't doubt that you will be able to protect them, should the situation arise."

"What are you talking about Ms Faragonda?" Flora asked.

"I'm talking about the recent attack on Magix that happened two days ago, and it was around the time that Icy disappeared."

"So you mean that the Trix had something to do with it?" Layla's eyes widened. "I thought they lost their memories of everything they'd done!"

"I don't like to jump to conclusions but considering their…history we can't leave it as a coincidence." The headmistress shook her head. "Although the strange thing is that Darcy and Stormy are still in Cloud Tower and they don't know anymore about what happened to Icy than we do."

"But wait, didn't you say something cropped up in Magix?" Musa enquired. "What happened?"

"Two days ago an extraordinary looking creature attacked the city." Faragonda explained. "Many people think it was a Youma. Fortunately it did not cause fatal damage to any citizens because it was stopped by a mysterious girl in a Sailor suit, who called herself Sailor Moon." She conjured up a projector with a picture of the blonde Senshi in the familiar fuku.

"Sailor Moon?" The three girls chorused in unison.

"Who is she?" Flora stared at the image in amazement.

"Once again I'm afraid I don't know. But I advise you to keep an eye out for Icy." Ms Faragonda said as she looked at the other girls.

"I just hope that it won't be worse than what happened before." Layla said before everyone joined back together.

Soon the seven girls and Luna were making their way up the steep walkway to the school for witches.

"This whole dangerous winding walkway above a chasm of spikes does not make a warm welcome!" Mina remarked. "Well I mean I know we're not welcome but if there was some nice handrails I'd feel a little safer!" Indeed the scenery was bringing back some very unwanted memories, of which involved a rickety bridge and some evil clones of a dark queen.

"So why'd you come Luna?" Layla asked their cat companion who was settled in Serena's arms.

"In case you haven't noticed, cats can't talk." Serena cut in dryly, swiping Luna away from the girl's eye level and clamped a hand firmly over the feline's furry mouth.

Luna rolled her eyes with a sweat drop but she could feel the girl's hands shaking slightly and could tell that Serena was nervous about coming back here, even if she'd never admit it in a millennia.

"Oh we've all known Luna for years and years and she's always come with us whenever we've gone on fieldtrips before!" Ami told the princess of Tides, not wanting an argument to start.

"Hey, Mina chan?" Raye turned to Mina. "Try to keep the fashion comments to a minimum okay?"

"She's fashion mad too?" This time it was Musa's turn to look at the girl with the red bow. "Honestly, I wish you had met Stella, the two of you would be like twins!"

"I try to keep up with the times darling," Mina said in her best posh accent, which made everyone laugh, even making the merest glimmer of a smile flicker across Serena's face for a split second. "But seriously, I heard that people wear 5 inch spiked purple boots in there!" 

"HEY!" Serena yelled so loudly that everyone was blown back by a centimeter. "That look is the hottest this season and you know it!"

"Well it would seem that way to witches," Mina shot a smug look at the once witch. "But I guess I can't blame them for being so backward fashion wise!"

"TAKE THAT BACK NOW!" Serena shouted. As she let out a high pitched shriek the atmosphere seemed to get colder around her.

"Serena pull yourself together!" Luna hissed, but her effort to quieter the girl was in vain.

"Calm down Meatball head!" Raye shouted, shaking the girl's shoulders. "You know you can't blow our cover so stop acting like such a brat Serena!" She said in a low stern voice, somehow part of her felt good to be in control of a dangerous powerful witch.

"She dissed the style Raye chan!" Serena's lip quivered and she sank down to the ground on her knees. "A-and I th-thought wewerefriendssswwaaaaaaa!"

The fairies stared at her in shock at the mood swing.

"Mina chan I think it's best for everyone if you apologise." Ami told her friend, trying to make her usually quiet voice heard above the din.

"Yeeeaahhh big bully!" Serena momentarily gulped before going back to wailing.

"You know she's not gonna shut up unless you do it!" Raye shook her head at the hopeless situation.

"Okay fine!" Mina threw her hands into the air. "What do you want me to do, get down on my knees and grovel?"

"Well now you mention it…" Serena gave an evil smile that somehow sent shivers down Musa, Flora and Layla's spines.

"NOOO! I take it back I take it back!" The princess of Venus and Solaria flapped her arms wildly at her mistake.

"But surely witches must have some good qualities right?" Ami asked the three fairies desperately, even though she already knew the answer.

"Is ganging up on a person and humiliating them a good quality?" Musa demanded. Fortunately she didn't hear Luna trying to muffle Serena's shouts of protest.

"But wait what about Mirta you guys? She's helped us many times!" Flora reminded them.

"Well…she's cool I suppose." The music fairy admitted. "But don't forget she's not really a witch anymore!"

"She's a traitor!" Serena would have hollered if there hadn't been a black furry paw in front of her mouth.

When they reached the front door they saw the two witch professors standing at the entrance. "What do you call a fairy without her wings?" Professor Zarasthra was asking Professor Ediltrude. "Dragon food." The hex professor answered. "Exactly right, and what do you call a fairy with her wings?" "Dragon food of course!"

"_That joke's getting so lame!"_ Serena thought, rolling her eyes. At least she could focus on being annoyed instead of dwelling on the shame of her last outburst.

"Hello Musa, Flora and Layla I see you're back for the second transfer trip!" Ediltrude said, on glancing the familiar faces.

"For those of you who don't know I'm professor Ediltrude and this is professor Zarasthra."

"We're here to escort you!" Zarasthra added.

"And to warn you! You'd better be careful where you wander little fairies!"

"_I know where to go thank you very much!"_ Serena thought, glaring at the both of them as she walked past.

"Hmm, there's something strange about that one," Zarasthra noted, watching the girl's back disappear through the door to the great hall along with the others.

"You're right." Ediltrude agreed. "She may look like a fairy but I'm sure I can sense a large amount of witch energy from her!"

However they did not sense that Fulgeriko was floating next to the tallest tower of the building. Another of his ugly servants was crouched at his side on the roof.

"So do you know what you're doing?" He looked down at her coldy, eyeing the creature's appearance with obvious disdain.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, greasy locks of hair swishing up and down with her head.

"_Yess sir! I now sense the Sailah Scoutss verrry clearly! I can even sensssse the ones who are not fully awake yettt!"_

"Good. Now go and destroy them! And if you fail…" He conjured a small silver dagger in one hand, and shot a cruel smile at the Youma while the fine blade glinted in the darkness. "…Don't even think about coming back."

The youma gulped, before lolloping off into the window of the tower.

"A witch's magic comes from dark energy that can be conjured up from mayhem or misery or by tapping into one's own dark feelings!" Professor Griffin began from her position in the wide spacious room.

"Raye," Ami whispered. "Why do you think we're really here? I don't think Trista told us the real reason for why a Youma will attack this place! And if Serena's going to get her memories back surely this is the last place to bring her!"

"I don't know, but I'm sensing bad vibes, and it's not because of the witches. I think the youma is already here somewhere!" The onyx haired girl's beautiful face was laced with anxiety.

"Today we're going to learn the art of demon summoning." Ms Griffin announced from the front of the assembly hall. She used a levitation spell to pass several cards out to each person.

"In this class you will learn how to construct demons from inanimate materials and use them against your enemies." She informed the sea of witches and fairies. "These cards contain the species we will be covering in this lesson."

"Oh this is one of my favorite classes!" Serena whispered to Luna excitedly. She admitted that while she hated most lessons there were a few exceptions, and this was one of them.

"It's nice to see you enjoying something at last!" Luna nodded.

"Yeah," Serena sighed, but she wasn't thinking about the course anymore, she was thinking about Darcy and Stormy, and she was worried about what would happen if she ran into them.

Little did she know that the witches in question were seated in their usual spot right at the back of the room.

"Ugh I can't believe there are fairies here again!" Stormy muttered, scowling at the sight before them. "And half of them are the wretched winx club!"

"I'm surprised we weren't locked in our dorm when they arrived!" Darcy replied. "I guess they thought that with no Icy we'd be too- kaarghh!" Her sudden coughing fit made Stormy shift to the edge of the bench slowly.

"Are you ill?" She asked her when the dark witch had finally regained control.

"Of course not!" Darcy snapped. "It's probably just a cold."

"If you say so," the green eyed girl said uncertainly.

Meanwhile everyone was busy copying down the key features of the wolf demon. Serena however had other ideas.

"_Ok Bloom, let's see how your new powers cope with this!" _She though wickedly as she prepared the card for the ice warrior demon. She placed it in her left palm and waved her right hand around it, muttering the appropriate incantation.

"_Frosted arms, heart of ice,_

_Arise with intentions of malice!"_

Immediately a smooth figure emerged from the card, it's long spiky arms and body resembled huge icicles and its pointy-head resembled a small iceberg. It glided through the air with a piercing shriek, making the students scream and duck under their benches as it made for its target.

However the dark haired girl suddenly produced a scroll with Japanese kanji from her pocket.

"EVIL SPIRIT BEGONE!" She shouted, flinging the scroll at the creature. As soon as it touched the ice the matter melted clean away with a screech and collected in a large puddle on the floor.

After she picked up the soggy scroll Raye angrily turned to Serena.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Oh I don't know." Serena exclaimed, "Maybe I just wanted to have some fun!"

"You could have hurt someone!" Raye yelled, her eyes blazing.

"Oh come on I knew you'd be able to stop it!" Serena retorted back as she stuck her tongue out at her dark haired friend, who instantly retaliated. Soon a series of insults were flying back and forth from the girls' positions along with possibly one of the hugest tongue wars in tongue war history.

"BRATTY WITCH!"

"STUPID GOODY GOODY!"

"PFFFFFTTTTT!"

"PFFFFFFTTTTTTT!"

"Oh boy, a fairy catfight!" Meanwhile Stormy was practically jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. She wasn't alone; many of the other Cloud Tower students were watching the show with extreme amusement.

Darcy too would have been enjoying it if at that precise moment she hadn't been trying to halt another cough. Eventually she was able to look up at the spectacle, frowning slightly at the two girls at war.

"Those girls," She whispered. "I sense something about them, it's as if I already know them from somewhere! Especially her!" she pointed to Serena. "Don't you Storm?"

"Who cares? They're fairies, and they're fighting each other!" The witch of lightning answered, not really listening to what her company had just said.

"SILENCE!"

The furious shout from the Headmistress halted the battle abruptly, creating a Mexican wave of protests from the witches and made Darcy give a small shudder, though she didn't know why.

"I want both of you out of my class right now!" She shouted, eyeing each of the girls with equal anger. Raye bent her head in shame but Serena seemed unfazed. Ms Griffin turned to look at the latter. "Serena I want you to down to the dungeons when you get out of this classroom," She then turned to look at the other girl who had been causing problems. "And you Raye I want to you to go to the library at the top of the third tower until you have both cooled off and think that you can rejoin the class!"

"Fine, I'm outta here!" Serena didn't waste any seconds in rising from her chair and walked swiftly out of the room in clear disdain. Raye tried to back out as slowly and quietly as she could, so that she wouldn't be noticed; although her efforts were of course in vain as all the witches in the vicinity were scrutinizing her every move in detail. She just about managed to catch some sympathetic glances from Ami, Mina, Musa, Flora and Layla before she disappeared from their view behind the door.

During the rest of the lesson the other two Sailor scouts wisely decided to keep their heads down and try their best to master the dark magic work, though the half hour they had left seemed to drag on forever like slow clock. Eventually when the bell sounded they all breathed a very heavy sigh of relief.

As they all trudged into the busy corridor Luna hopped onto Ami's shoulder.

"I think we should go and find Serena and Raye now." She told her and Mina quietly. "We need to sort this out as soon as possible and find the Youma before it destroys anything!"

"But who should we go and look for first?" Ami asked worriedly. "We can't leave Serena alone, my logic tells me that she would most likely start plotting something against us, which may I add 'she' has done many times before!"

"That's right but if we have Bloo-Raye with us we'll be more successful in stopping her!" Mina added.

"What's up girls?" The Sailor Scouts looked up to see Musa, Flora and Layla approaching them.

"We should go and find Raye," Ami informed them. "Somehow I don't think it's wise if we try to handle Serena first."

"Don't worry, we've been around this school before, we'll show you the way!" Flora said kindly.

"Thanks," Mina replied. "I don't know about you guys but I'd rather go get the girl who'll actually be pleased to see us! It's like the old saying friends indeed have friends who're in need!"

"Mina chan I think you mean-" Ami begun.

"I know what I meant Ami chan." The blonde said calmly, draping an arm around the bluette's shoulder, with the three members of the Winx club in close pursuit as they all ambled in the direction of the raven haired Senshi.

However a certain pair of witches had the opposite idea.

"Stormy, what are we doing down here?" Darcy sighed irritably as she followed the younger witch down a winding staircase.

"I just want to make fun of that fairy who got sent out of class!" Stormy replied; seeming annoyed that her friend would even question what they were going to do.

"Well get a grip wi-atch! If Griffin catches us, she'll find out that we didn't lose our memories that day, and even you know what'll be in store for us if that happens!"

"Relax! With no Icy none of those twits will suspect anything!" Stormy casually dismissed Darcy's words with a wave of her hand.

"I beg to differ," The brunette remarked. "And anyway, why this particular fairy? After all she started the fight, why not go after the dork who stopped the spell?"

"Because she has the weird hair of course!" The storm witch rolled her eyes. Honestly it was so obvious!

"_I hardly think you're the one to talk about stupid hair!"_ Darcy muttered under her breath.

"Ha haa! There she is!" Stormy pointed triumphantly at the sight of Serena standing in the cold dark dungeon from the grubby glass window next to the steps she had reached. As a result of her discovery she hopped onto the banister and proceeded to slide straight down it like a giant helter skelter.

"SEE YOU DOWN THERE SLOWCOACH!" Her voice echoed up to Darcy's level before she ran off in the direction of the dungeon.

Letting out a small sigh the dark witch turned to the window to get another look at her "little sister's" unsuspecting target. However what started out as a mere glance instantly turned into a full fledged gaze as she became transfixed by the round pink brooch pinned to the girl's chest, which shone in the dark area. The golden star in the middle seemed to bore into her eyes of the same shade. However suddenly the star shake and crackle in her mind like a faulty television, making her hands jump to the sides of her head as she doubled up in agony. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of it, and was powerless to stop the image of an inky substance pouring itself into the shape, coloring it jet-black. The now completely dark star seemed to brand itself into her brain, accompanied by the sounds of two voices laughing, one a deranged masculine, the other a malicious feminine. It was also becoming incredibly hard to breath and Darcy had to fight hard to inhale even the smallest amounts of air.

"_Wha-ats happening?"_ She choked, in between wheezy gulps. _"St-top, please!"_ She cried, desperately trying to subdue the voices, but to no avail. They just continued to laugh at her pain. Tears filled her eyes but did not flow as her mind began to swirl.

The last thing she saw was the bold black star, surrounded by a circle of white, before everything dissolved into darkness.

Even from her position in the badly lit space Serena could hear the far-off noise of the school bell signaling that the class had ended for everyone else.

"_Well I'm still not going back up there,"_ She thought. _"If those fairies expect me to apologize, they're gonna have to think something else because I'll never stoop to their level in a million years, and not even this split personality will change that!"_

Her blue orbs glinted as an idea came to her.

"_I could start trashing this place again!"_ She considered. _"After all I've managed to do that three times in a row! But this time if I use my new magic, I'll be stronger that Darcy and Stormy put together!"_

"Hey, meatball head!" A loud shout snapped her out of her thoughts as she whirled around to face Stormy, who was obstructing the doorway by casually leaning against it, a .

"_Speak of the devil,"_ She groaned inwardly. "What do you want wi-atch?" She sighed irritably.

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that, pixie!" Stormy yelled angrily. A spark of lightning was forming at her fingertips.

"I'll talk to you how I like!" Serena retorted. "And one more thing, DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A PIXIE AGAIN OR I'LL PUT YOU IN A DEEP FREEZE FOR A MONTH!"

"Wait, what?" Stormy looked at her, extremely bewildered.

"Ahhgh!" Serena hastily grabbed the sides of her face as she just took in her own words.

Suddenly the glass on the window shattered into several sharp pieces that flew in their direction as a youma burst through the surface.

"_Oh Saiilah scouts? Wheere are yoooou?" _It screeched in what it obviously thought to be a singsong voice. _"I know you're heeere, my magic potion saaays soo!"_

Serena gasped and ducked, trying to avoid the bits of glass on the floor. "It's looking for me?" She thought. "But how does it know my real identity?"

"A youma?" Stormy wondered aloud, her eyes wide with surprise. "What's it doing here?" she then turned to a crouching Serena.

"Oh you probably wouldn't know what that thing is, it's called a youma we study it in sophomore year here. You probably wouldn't know what it is." She commented casually.

"You think?" Serena retorted. She had spent years fighting the creatures! Her battles were starting to come back to her now…

"Anyway I'll take care of this- ELECTRIC SPARKS!" The storm witch shot a bolt of lightning at the strange being, which sent it flying across the dungeon floor. However instead of her usual dark red spark, the blast was a deep green almost the colour of her eyes. And when she had summoned it she had felt strange, as if she was using a power inside her that she never known she had.

"What the-" She began but an energy blast cut off her train of thought by hitting her squarely in the stomach and sending her flying to the other side of the room.

"No Stormy!" Serena cried.

The youma was now gliding up to her with a grotesque grin twisted over its slimy green face, greasy strands of matted brown hair flopped messily over its forehead.

"_Well Hellooo Sail-ah Mooon, sooo nice to see you in person! Have any last words to say to your little friend before I send her to sleep foreverrrr?"_

"Agh!" Serena stood, shaking in her position, facing an awful dilemma.

"_I have to protect Stormy!"_ She thought desperately.

"_But I can't, I don't let people know my feelings, that isn't me! And then she might find out who I really am! And when she does, she'll be disgusted at what I've become,"_ She thought sadly.

"_No!"_ Suddenly the voice of the girl from her dream spoke so forcefully into her head that she almost jumped at the impact. _"She is your best friend and you have to do whatever it takes to save her! I know that you mustn't usually show how you care about your sisters but here you have no choice! And you won't need to care what she'll think, as long as she survives!"_

The adrenaline surging through her veins, Serena pulled out her transformation brooch with a determined spark in her eyes.

"MOON PRISM POWER!"

As soon as the command passed her lips Sailor Moon was ready for action.

"No way slimeball! No one hurts my dear friend and gets away with it! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon boy are you going down!"

"_Sailor Moon,"_ Stormy gave an almost inaudible murmur. Somehow that name was becoming more and more prominent in her mind…

"Aha! Sailor Moon, finally ready for a fight I see?" The youma mocked. "Well I was supposed to be destroying your friend but I'll sure not miss a chance to bump you off too!"

"Eugh!" Moon winced. The attitude from that thing was really beginning to annoy her. And there was no way in hell that she'd ever let it hurt Stormy!

"MOON ICE BRACELET!" She conjured up a ring of ice that encircled it, trapping its arms to its sides.

"_Ice bracelet?"_ Stormy whispered.

However like its predecessor who the attack had been used on, the monster impatiently snapped the band into smithereens and shook them away from its body.

"_Ooh you thought your little circle could hold me? Well guess what! You thought wrroong!" _The youma yelled with glees, sending a solid blast of dark energy at the blonde Senshi, it caught her full in the face and she fell to the floor.

"_Ha ha ha now she's outta the way I can finish the job Master Fulgeriko set!"_ It cackled as it advanced menacingly towards Stormy.

The young witch sat, paralyzed with fear as she stared at the terrifying fiend.

"W-why is it after me?" She thought frantically. She tried to conjure up another lightning bolt but she was startled to see the amount of electric energy pulsing from her palms, surely she hadn't summoned that much lightning?

"S-stay back!" She gasped, throwing it at the youma and sending it sprawling to the ground.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon was staring at Stormy with a look of confusion. Did the girl have a power that she hadn't known about? Impossible, she'd known Stormy for ages and had lived with her for four years in this very building. The only reason that she wouldn't have known about it was unless Stormy herself didn't know…

"AAAARRGHHH!" Suddenly the two girls were almost blinded by a glittering green and pink glow that filled the whole room and seemed to be coming from the Storm witch as stripes of lightning wrapped themselves around her arms as she prepared to strike the cowering creature.

As Moon looked up, her eyes widened in shock as a green symbol appeared on Stormy's forehead.

"Jupiter," She found herself whispering as she saw and felt one of the henshin sticks materialize into her hands. The one that had the same symbol.

"Here!" She found herself hurling the green stick at Stormy. "Use it to transform!"

The witch caught it in one hand with a determined expression. Raising it up with all her might she shouted, "JUPITER POWER!"

Icy stared in amazement as she watched her best friend change into a tall girl with glossy chestnut hair tied up in a ponytail and an emerald and pink sailor fuku. Her eyes however, seemed to stay the same bright green.

"I call upon the power of Jupiter to vanquish this evil!" The girl who was once called Stormy commanded as a gold antenna sprung up from her tiara.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" An instant cloud of lightning enveloped the creature and sent electric shocks cursing through its body. It collapsed to the floor with a ragged sigh.

"Sailor Moon," The other Senshi turned to her old friend. "Do it now!"

"My pleasure!" Sailor Moon nodded. "MOON FREEZING ELIMINATION!"

Once the monster's particles turned to dust Jupiter ran to Moon.

"SERENA?" She shouted with glee. "Oh its you, its really you, this is so wonderful! I can't believe I remember everything now! Boy it's so weird, I've been to this school before…and then again I haven't. Isn't that crazy?" She put a hand to her head. "Whoa head rush, but then again I'm also Stormy Trix, agh the science, its pea soup in my brain!" She shouted at all the complications.

"Oh Stormy," Serena couldn't help but give a small giggle. But she couldn't suppress the tears that were starting to come from her face.

"Hey why are you crying already?" Jupiter exclaimed in a mixture of concern and annoyance that only she could master. "Who is your other self? Wait…if you're a pixie then…" She suddenly grabbed Serena by the lapels. "Are you a loser fairy?" She demanded. "Who are you? I remember I saw you on TV when Icy disappeared! What have you done with her?"

Serena gave a watery smile. "It's me Stormy, it's Icy!"

The Senshi of lightning and storms dropped her leader's clothes in amazement as water began to form in her own eyes. "Icy? Is that really you?"

"Oh Stormy! Stormy!" Serena shouted and hugged Lita tightly. The two girls knelt there hugging for a while.

"I thought something had happened to you," Lita whispered.

"And you were right." Serena managed to laugh slightly. "But at least I don't feel alone in this now, I'm sure we can break this spell together you and me, we'll find something I know we will! And then we'll use it to destroy those stupid fairy dorks once and for all!"

"Yeah, but…" Lita sighed, sounding faraway and distant.

"What is it?" Serena demanded.

"I just remembered everything Icy, everything. And I…I don't wanna change back into my new self again, not yet! I haven't been myself for so long, it feels good to be back, as if I've been asleep and everything that happened in this place was a dream."

"NO!" Serena stood up so forcefully that Lita jumped back, startled. "It wasn't a dream, it wasn't! This is real! Not the whole sailor loser realm, this place is real! I won't let you become one of them Stormy!"

"Okay okay, sheesh calm down! And you really should start calling me Lita when I'm like this. And why are you acting like this? Aren't you glad that two of us Sailor Scouts are already reunited?"

"I WILL NEVER BE A SAILOR SCOUT!" Serena shouted.

Realization dawned. "You…you don't remember anything at all do you?" Lita asked.

The glare from Serena was enough to answer her question. The shoulders of the new Senshi drooped slightly in realization.

"Oh… that's too bad," She said sadly. "If only you can see what I see now, all our good times with the girls, all the battles we fought,"

"Stormy, snap out of it." Serena snapped sharply. "For starters what are we going to do about Darcy now? And I hope you realize that once the cat and the others find you they'll be expecting you to go through the hell I've had to experience ever since I became…this," She gestured wildly at herself. "You do know that right?"

"Well I'd rather have to work with you than a fairy!" Lita told her admittedly, making Serena feel somewhat strange inside, but not in a way she didn't like. Was it happiness? Maybe now that she had someone on her side, someone who had been through almost everything she had, she wouldn't be totally alone in this. And while being alone was something she would normally take as a blessing she realized now that she needed to have some kind of support from someone that wasn't her own mind.

"Yeah Stormy, same here! From now on we've gotta stick together!" She announced brightly, in a tone that was very uncharacteristic for her.

For a moment there was a brief silence as they just took in what she had just said.

"Wow, this really brings out the worst in us!" Lita giggled.

Serena shook her head sadly. "I can't believe I'm really saying this but I completely agree with you on that!"


End file.
